Barril de Sake
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Ahora mismo hay una brecha insondable entre nosotras.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**¿Alguien dijo un one largo, al estilo Kuro? ¿Nadie? ¡No importa! ¡Aquí está de todos modos! vuelvo con un One largo, como los que acostumbro. Espero les agrade, ahora, sin más dilación, los dejo seguir adelante.**

***Pensamientos de Natsuki: Negrita**

_*Pensamientos de Shizuru: Cursiva_

**Ahora sí, pueden seguir.**

_I wanna tell you that I love you… but does that really matter?_

_-Mother Love Bone_

**Barril de Sake**

**1915**

–Ahora mismo, hay una brecha entre nosotras… –observó su espalda alejarse, inalcanzable. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, creciendo más y más. Tenía que alcanzar, tenía que hacerlo.

Esa sería quizás su última oportunidad.

Dadas las circunstancias, podría ser realmente la última posibilidad… para las dos.

–¡Natsuki!

* * *

**1906**

–Ciertamente es un día agradable –comentó, estirando la espalda y recostándose sobre la suave pendiente cubierta de verde hierba. Aún en primavera, el paisaje calentaba suavemente la tarde, entibiando todo a su alrededor, todo bajo los benevolentes rayos del sol. Sonrió, reconfortada por las caricias cálidas de la luz. El invierno había sido largo y crudo. Tanto que, en ocasiones, parecía haber olvidado cómo se sentía no tener frío nuevamente, no temblar ante cada ráfaga de viento que azotaba la tierra o cada viento blanco que atraía la nevada.

Se le había olvidado, en ocasiones, lo que era sentir el sol sobre ella, benévolo.

–Sí… –su compañera la observó de reojo, sentada con las rodillas recogidas y sus brazos descuidadamente sobre ellas. De una de sus manos, entre abiertas, colgaban pequeñas rocas que usaba para espantar los peces en el canal que marcaba la ciudad. Uno de los tantos que habrían surcos y atraían el silencio más sobrecogedor que podía encontrarse entre medio de la bullente actividad de una urbe en crecimiento.

La nieve se había derretido, y el invierno se escurría por los limpios canales nuevamente corriendo libres de su pesada capa de hielo. La joven reprimió una sonrisa y lanzó otra de sus pequeñas piedras, registrando las ondas que nacían, chocaban, se desfiguraban y morían. Ver los peces plateados huyendo de la molesta extraña, observar el sol contra el agua, observar el suave blanco que pronto se desvanecería de la piel de la mujer que se recostaba cerca de ella. Una sensación de satisfacción la inundó, tan intensa que le hizo cosquillear las manos y la punta de los dedos, como si pudiera acariciarlo, sentirlo en la piel que se desentumecía luego de los eternos meses de la estación fría.

Esta vez su intento de reprimir una sonrisa fue inútil.

–¡Ara! ¡Incluso Natsuki puede sonreír en ocasiones! –exclamó, rompiendo sus ensoñaciones y trayéndola de regreso a esa anhelada realidad. Un cosquilleo recorrió la comisura de sus labios al sentirse libre por fin de las ataduras que la obligaban a usar el honorífico.

–¡Cállate, mujer! –lanzó una piedrecilla en su dirección, previendo que caería demasiado lejos como para dañarla. La castaña abrió la boca, para responder, pero su voz fue tragada por un agudo pitido proveniente de la calle sobre ellas. Uno de los nuevos tranvías hacia su entrada triunfal a la ciudad, expandiendo el dominio de la modernidad hasta sus habitantes, deseosos de abrazarla y consumirla, deseosos de seguir en ella y en ese carro de poder hasta donde los llevara, hasta donde alcanzaran. Hasta, incluso, esa alabada modernidad los matara.

Era 1906, y esas dos muchachas enfundadas en ropas blancas y cafés, escapándose de sus hogares para charlar un momento, escapándose de sus responsabilidades para bajar al canal, escapándose de sus realidades para desmontarse del alocado carro que tiraba al mundo, observaban el surgimiento de su país en toda su expansión. La guerra había sido ganada, exclamaban sus padres día a día, el mundo cambiaba.

Y en el proceso ellas también deberían hacerlo.

Natsuki se levantó, quitándose la gorra con que ocultaba su cabellera oscura, fuertemente atada, para contemplar la nueva adquisición. Era de un rojo brillante, desafiando el color incluso de la bandera que portaba en el frente, un gran alarde de poderío por parte del país, sin lugar a dudas.

–Aún así, estará demasiado lleno como para ser cómodo… –comentó más para sí misma. Shizuru se giró, sonriendo ante el acento de su amiga. Hacía sólo un par de años que Natsuki había llegado junto a su padre a esa región del país, la capital de los mil años, la ciudad de los refinamientos y de las ceremonias antiguas que mantenían viva la tradición.

O al menos eso creía la castaña hasta conocer a ese viejo amigo de su padre. O, mejor dicho, a la hija del amigo de su padre.

Natsuki tenía un acento más tosco, rudo. Sin modales al hablar, sin una madre que le enseñase refinamientos, sin una meta en la vida. A primer impacto sólo parecía otro extraño del norte, casi un extranjero en su propia patria. Pero había algo más… y Shizuru había caído por la curiosidad de conocer a esta muchacha mejor. Por entenderla, por comprender su dialecto algo cerrado, su acento cortante, sus palabras frías y sus manos cálidas. Tres años después no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero si su madre la viera disfrazada con esas ropas de clase baja, los zapatos manchados de barro y su cabello algo más recortado de lo que debería, seguramente ella sí se arrepentiría.

–Serán útiles cuando el calor sea tanto que ni siquiera tú puedas correr en los meses de verano –señaló, rodando nuevamente sobre sí misma, en busca de la cómoda posición que había abandonado. La morena sólo gruñó en respuesta, antes de dejarse caer junto a ella. Tenía razón en eso, el viento que corría cuando se lograba subir a la cima de esas cosas era impagable, pero aún así estaba lejos de tener el dinero para gastar en ellos. Dejó escapar el aire por su nariz, pausadamente, intentando controlar sus emociones, correr le ayudaría a mantener el estado físico y la resistencia que había cultivado.

Se recordó, otra vez, que ella no era el pétalo de cerezo acarreado por el viento. Que el símbolo de su clan, su casa ya casi extinta, era el lobo también agónico, casi acabado, sentenciado. Se recordó que la vida no le había sido fácil, ni que lo sería en un futuro cercano.

Serenó su mente, intentando dejarse llevar nuevamente por la satisfacción que la había inundado con tanto vigor solo hacía segundos atrás. La sombra en su rostro empezaba a borrarse lentamente. Shizuru la miró de soslayo, casi adivinando el predicamento en que la intrincada y lógica mente de esa mujer había creado. Registró uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño libro, una traducción de aquellos tan nombrados títulos extranjeros a su propia lengua. La morena se acercó, conociendo la rutina. Su amiga sabía leer, tenía ese privilegio de poder descifrar en esos intrincados dibujos las palabras plasmadas. Claro, ahora mismo gran parte de la población podía hacer eso sin dificultad.

**Todos aquellos quienes realmente existen pueden hacerlo… de hecho.**

La castaña comenzó a leer en voz alta, pausada, dejando los espacios suficientes para que su amiga pudiera seguir cabalmente toda la lectura. Podían pasar tardes en eso, las ansias de aprender y oír por parte de la morena era casi la misma que las de la castaña. Y, aunque disfrutaba de esas sesiones tan esporádicas que sostenían, ayudaban a Natsuki a intentar aprender y dominar el vasto alfabeto necesario para conjurar su idioma.

–"Todas las familias felices se parecen unas a otras; pero cada familia infeliz tiene un motivo especial para sentirse desgraciada"* –el largo silbido humeante del tranvía no las intervino esta vez, protegidas por la sombra de misterio y soledad que la lectura brindaba.

El pesado artefacto se puso en movimiento, tirando consigo a todas esa muchedumbre de personas que se reunía a su alrededor. Promesas de una nueva vida para todos, promesas fuertes que retumbaban en oídos de todos. Promesas llenas de verdades oscuras y trágicas.

Bombas de tiempo en cuenta regresiva, esperando pacientemente estallar.

Era 1906, las dos jóvenes de 17 años tenían el nuevo siglo ante ellas, dispuestas a enfrentarlo con lo que fuera necesario para sostenerse sobre ese gran carro que no cesaba de tirar. Entre los alaridos de la multitud, acarreando los sueños de todos, acarreándolos más y más allá.

–"Y de nuevo se presentaron a su imaginación los detalles de la escena terrible; pensó en la violenta situación en que se encontraba y pensó, sobre todo, en su propia culpa, que ahora se le aparecía con claridad" –rezó luego del décimo intento, reteniendo cada palabra en su memoria para leerla con claridad.

–Bien, Natsuki, muy bien… –sonrió– Pronto ya no me necesitarás.

**En tus sueños, mujer… en tus más locos sueños.**

* * *

–¡Mai!, ¡Mai! –la morena asomó su cabeza por entre los barrotes de madera que recortaban la ventana–. ¿Dónde estás? –la habitación llena de vapor de agua y olores de las especias ocupadas dificultaba la visión. Las grandes ollas hervían a un fuego lento y controlado, el resto de los utensilios colgaba esmeradamente como era usual en el lugar, todo dispuesto de manera tal que la propietaria no tuviera siquiera que pensar dónde encontrar lo que necesitase, todo coordinado y ya interiorizado en una memoria más bien táctil que racional. Sin embargo la dueña de esa cocina no aparecía por ninguna parte, algo raro para una trabajólica como ella. Natsuki se introdujo en la cocina, distraídas miradas era lo único que dedicaba al espacio que la rodeaba, aún buscando por signos de la presencia de la cocinera. Su padre no era precisamente un hombre paciente. Y ella ya había gastado mucho del tiempo dedicado a recoger la comida y hacer los últimos encargos nocturnos al estar con la castaña esa tarde, aprendiendo un poco más de esa lectura tan extraña y a la vez tan fascinante.

–¡Vamos, Mai! ¡El viejo no esperará todo el día, ¿sabes?! –reajustó el pequeño atado que colgaba de su hombro, dos gallinas atadas por las patas y las alas se removían intranquilas contra su espalda. No envidiaba su suerte, las desnucarían en solo unos minutos más, el pago por la comida semanal.– ¿Mai? –alcanzó el extremo más alejado de la entrada, el sol ya oculto hacía casi una hora dejaba ver el resto de sus últimos rayos y sólo los débiles faroles que colgaban del alero de la casa alumbraban el lugar.– ¿Mai, dónde e…? –se cortó de golpe, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer y pegaba su delgado cuerpo a la pared de la habitación.

Esa era Mai, sin duda, su silueta era inconfundible aún en la oscuridad de la habitación que apenas vislumbraba entre los barrotes que protegían todas las ventanas de esa antigua casa. Esa era Mai.

Sí, era ella.

Era ella.

No importaba cuántas veces se lo repetía a sí misma, la frase por cierta que fuera aún parecía increíble.

La mujer sólo lograba divisar la espalda, la nuca, los hombros y parte de los brazos del hombre que besaba a su amiga. En silencio, como si estuvieran más bien susurrándose caricias que trasmitiéndolas. Suaves besos, supuso, que su oído no era capaz de captar. Su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando, sin perder la calma que toda la situación revestía para esos dos, se movieron hacia ella, buscando el apoyo de la pared para seguir explorándose a sí mismos con parsimonia, sin prisas. Ya no podía verlos desde su posición, sólo sentirlos recargados a su espalda, exactamente en el mismo punto que ella pero al otro lado de la muralla. Sintió como el sonrojo subía por su cuello hacia su cara, a la vez que el calor perlaba de sudor la piel de su frente blanquecina.

Eso no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien… tenía que escapar.

Pero tenía que conseguir la comida, o su padre le daría una paliza por irresponsable.

Tenía que afrontarlo y dejar de ser una niña, una niña asustada.

Asustada por algo tan trivial, **o tan poco trivial, **como un beso.

Criada sin su madre, sin una madrastra, sin hermanos o familiares cerca, incluso sin otras familias más convencionales, las demostraciones de afecto seguían siendo un misterio para la peliazul, que más conocía sobre la responsabilidad, el honor, la fatiga, el hambre, el frío, el sueño y el ahora. Se sintió extraña, como si más bien los hubiera sorprendido en… **en el otro asunto**

Como si los hubiera sorprendido enzarzados en esa lucha placentera que a veces podía escuchar venir de la habitación de su padre, a pesar de nunca haber visto realmente a las mujeres que él frecuentaba.

No era una niña, sabía que era, o creía saberlo. Sabía lo que era, lo que implicaba.

Pero saberlo no significaba realmente sentirse cómoda con ello.

Y las caricias suaves de esa mano masculina recorriendo la mejilla de la peli-naranja tras ella eran suficientes para asustarla.

Tragando la saliva que, sin notarlo, se había acumulado en su boca se levantó cautelosamente, vigilando cada paso para evitar el ruido que sacaría a los amantes de su propio sueño. Avanzó usando manos y pies, depositando el paquete en un rincón mientras buscaba frenética la conocida caja de metal con la cena y el desayuno prometidos. Encontró el paquete envuelto en el paño azul con líneas blancas entrecruzadas, "**azul por mí, ¿no?**" pensó, mientras lo aseguraba a su espalda con movimientos certeros y conocidos, anudando el pañuelo a sus brazos y a su cadera. Garabateó una nota en el suelo de tierra con letra infantil e insegura, trazos irregulares que permitían leer con dificultad:

**"Estuve aquí.**

**–Natsuki"**

Si bien ya podía leer con algo más de soltura escribir era algo totalmente distinto. Y, por estúpido que pareciera, sólo había aprendido a escribir con seguridad esas tres palabras. La frase que tanto había visto garabateada en los muros más oscuros de la ciudad y su nombre, su propio y único nombre.

Se calzó rápidamente, acostumbrada al hábito de ponerse y sacarse los zapatos. Los negros y simples zapatos duraderos que su padre había confeccionado para ella. Caminó hasta el final de las casas y el inicio del camino nuevamente, hasta donde el asfaltado había alcanzado a llegar en esa gran ciudad, luego se lanzó en su interminable carrera, aún con el corazón desbocado en su pecho y la sensación de que había presenciado mucho más de lo que le estaba permitido. Incluso había perdido el apetito, sólo quería darse un largo baño antes de caer en cama y dejarse llevar, antes de que el nuevo día empezara y ella, otra vez, cumpliera la rutina que su padre había establecido.

Antes de que los vientos soplaran nuevamente y los tiempos cambiaran.

Y ella con ellos.

Por un momento, en una jugarreta de su propia imaginación, reemplazó a Mai de la imagen, poniéndose ella misma en el papel. Todo su cuerpo tembló levemente, sensaciones contradictorias y desconocidas la tomaban por asalto.

Apuró su carrera, intentando calmar el ardor que nacía en su pecho y en su estómago.

Intentando dejar toda la escena muy, muy atrás.

* * *

"**Sólo déjalo aquí, yo pasaré por ellas luego, no sería seguro que mantuvieras esto en tu casa**"– si Natsuki lo dice… –La castaña se desvistió con rapidez, sacándose las ropas de la morena y poniéndose las propias. Siempre usaba el mismo atuendo cuando se escapaba con la mujer. Era la mejor manera de evitar sospechas, dada su posición social no era recomendable, ni aceptable, que la vieran en su compañía y menos en los lugares que solían frecuentar cuando escapaban juntas. Sus padres eran amigos, sí, pero eso no significaba nada para la sociedad. Ellas podían mantener una relación cordial, podían conversar de ser necesario, incluso intercambiar correspondencia

_Y me temo que eso sería algo difícil dada la situación…_

Pero no ser amigas, no caminar juntas, no reír juntas, no simplemente sentarse juntarse juntas a contemplar la vida. Contemplarla desde perspectivas tan distintas y a la vez tan complementarias, cercanas. No, se esperaba que ella fuese una señorita y nada más. Una refinada mujer que conociera sobre los nuevos adelantos, que fuese a estudiar a ese extraño continente al oeste de todo, que sonriese y fuese amable. Una mujer, a fin de cuentas. Nada más.

Y si bien su padre era bastante liberal al respecto, su madre compensaba por los dos. Shizuru Fujino era y sería una dama a la altura de su nombre, aún si su nombre no estuviera tan alto como la matriarca de la familia pensaba. Deslizó su vestido bien doblado por su cuerpo, suave y delgado. Cumplía con los requerimientos de su madre cuidando de su cuerpo como si fuese su bien más preciado, pero a veces se cuestionaba los métodos que ella sugería para ello. Desde que había conocido a la peliazul y su cuerpo lleno de ángulos, curvas y fibra, sentía el suyo más bien una clase de parodia, una broma de buen gusto que algún día llegaría a su fin.

Era su madre, sabría más, suponía.

Después de todo ella era la experta, la mayor.

Eso dictaba la tradición, y ella prefería dejarse llevar por esos preceptos cómodos, aceptarlos, no cuestionarlos. No era algo que se interpusiera con su día a día, después de todo. El vestido sencillo se pegó a su piel, una de las adquisiciones de su padre para ella, al mejor estilo extranjero.

–Como todo lo nuevo que entra al país… –se preguntó qué pensarían sus antepasados al verla vestida así. Sus kimonos ceremoniales de seda pintada a mano guardados en los interminables armarios de la casa. Las peinetas de jade y los adornos para el cabello, todos guardados, todos a veces olvidados. Seguramente a su abuela no le agradaría, pero los tiempos cambiaban.

Y ella con ellos.

Dobló el atado de tela y lo ocultó entre los arbustos que servían para disimular la reja que custodiaba la casa. Natsuki conocía el lugar y pasaría por ellas en poco tiempo, seguramente en la madrugada del siguiente día, cuando corriera por toda la ciudad cumpliendo los encargos de su padre. Guardó el libro que antes escondía en los bolsillos de los pantalones en su vestido, luego retiró una de las maderas mal aseguradas que resguardaban la propiedad familiar de extraños. Pasó con cuidado, evitando cualquier desgarrón en la tela. Trotando suavemente se escabulló hasta su habitación, ubicada en la planta baja, según sus cálculos la llamarían a cenar en diez minutos. Sus padres hablarían seguramente sobre los planes para enviarla al extranjero, a que se culturizada un poco más, que aprendiera la lengua extraña que sonaba de manera tan peculiar en sus oídos sin entrenamiento. Que conociera el mundo, que regresase para apreciar cuán grande era la nación.

Lo típico, sólo lo típico.

Planes y planes que no tenían una real concreción en su presente. Un presente conformado por la peliazul que se había transformado ya en una persona de su vida cotidiana y el ir y venir de los tutores, los amigos, los conocidos, los modales y los juegos de lenguaje. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada.

Sonrió, divertida. Era como un juego.

Uno muy divertido, en el que siempre salía ganando.

En el que las fichas se movían siempre a su favor.

Y los vientos seguían soplando en esa dirección.

* * *

–Niña, ¿cuántos años tienes? –inquirió el hombre, observando por la ventana el cielo sin estrellas. Su hija lo miró extrañada, el hombre sabía, era claro. Él siempre se lo repetía. Registró la habitación buscando algún tipo de botella alcohólica, pero la pequeña pieza se encontraba vacía, sólo su padre sentado cerca de la ventana, la pequeña mesilla donde compartían la comida, los platos vacíos de la cena de esa noche y, a un lado, la caja de metal con el pañuelo aún cubriéndola, esperando pacientemente por la necesidad de ella en la siguiente mañana.

–Diecisiete, padre –contestó, respetuosa. Nunca le faltaría el respeto al hombre en su frente. Es más, a pesar del vocabulario vulgar que comúnmente usaba para referirse a él, sentía un profundo respeto y cariño por el hombre que la había criado. Ese hombre al que tanto se parecía en tantas cosas.

–Niña, ¿cuántos años tienes? –preguntó nuevamente, desconcertándola. Una idea relampagueó en su mente, un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y el viejo hombre aún era joven, aún la cargaba en sus hombros, aún le preguntaba cuántos años tenía. Cambió de posición, dejando esa manera de sentarse relajada y de piernas cruzadas, para sentarse sobre sus talones, en una actitud totalmente distinta. Sudor empezaba a nacer de su espalda a pesar de la temperatura agradable que envolvía el hogar.

–Diecisiete otoños y dieciocho primaveras, padre –corroboró, sin dejar de observar la espalda ancha de su interlocutor.

–Ya estás a medio camino… ciertamente el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido… –rascó su nuca, suspirando. De pronto se vio cansado, como si la edad se hubiera presentado de golpe, como si las penas que había acunado por tantos años por fin le hubieran ganado–. Eres mi única hija, mi sangre, la única rama que aún sostiene el clan, o lo que queda del clan Kuga–

–Así es –su oído le envió un mensaje de alarma, no se filtraban ruidos de la calle. Su padre había esperado por ese momento cuidadosamente, no observaba el cielo nocturno, sino las aceras vacías que adornaban la noche. Una serie de ideas asaltaron su mente, pero intentó desecharlas, eran absurdas, después de todo. Si su padre estaba tan serio seguramente era sola una la razón. Y si estaba en lo correcto el hombre debía de haber estado esperando una noche como esa para iniciar esa conversación.

–¿De dónde provenimos? –y de su boca surgió una lengua distinta.

–Del extremo norte, hacia donde los pájaros no vuelan y los lobos aúllan.

–¿Junto a quienes cazamos?

–Al oso de la montaña, que siempre nos ha acompañado.

–¿Estás lista, niña?

Quería gritar que no, pero, ¿tendría algún sentido? No era su decisión, se había decidido que era el momento. Ya había sido una niña demasiado tiempo y su padre la marcaría como parte del clan. Una huella de por vida, algo que ocultaría y a la vez cargaría con orgullo.

–Desde el momento que me llamé a mí misma una Kuga –completó, una fórmula que había repasado tantas veces en su cabeza, pero que nunca había expresado en la realidad. El hombre asintió, su rostro nuevamente serio, su cabello negro, entrecano, trenzado cuidadosamente. Natsuki se maldijo por lo bajo, no se había dado cuenta de todos los pequeños detalles, la seriedad, las ropas limpias de su padre, el silencio. Todo porque su mente seguía concentrada en la escena que había espiado hacía un par de horas atrás, todo porque se había dejado llevar como la niña que creía ya no era. El hombre tanteó el suelo, removiendo uno de los tatamis para revelar un compartimiento oculto. La morena admiró en silencio los movimientos, siguiendo las líneas de músculos que se marcaban en los brazos morenos, tostados por el sol. Su padre había sido herrero, y le había enseñado parte del arte, pero también había sido agricultor.

Su padre lo había sido todo y nada.

Y aún vivían de ello.

Sacó, con cuidado, una caja de madera pulida, dentro había una serie de tintes ya preparados, un bosquejo en papel de arroz y el peculiar instrumento. Una caña de bambú de unos treinta centímetros, con cuatro pequeñas agujas de metal en la punta. Por cómo estaba construida supuso que las puntas serían intercambiables. A la luz del farol que iluminaba la casa resplandecían, limpias, deseosas de hundirse en su carne y marcarla para siempre. Como era debido.

Como debía ser.

–Y esta, mi niña, eres tú –sentenció el hombre, mientras extendía el papel de arroz ante ella. Un lobo corriendo, incansable, con la actitud serena que no sentía poseer. Registró el gesto del hocico, la inclinación de la cabeza, los dos ojos clavados en ella, mirándola de regreso. Esperaba encontrar dientes, garras, colmillos, esperaba encontrar toda la impaciencia y terquedad que creía la representaba. Pero su cuidador, su maestro de vida le enseñaba lo que ella era, lo que él veía en ella. Y ella debía respetarlo, así como ella lo haría con la siguiente generación–. Azul oscuro para el pelaje, verde para los ojos… –le hizo un gesto con la mano, una simple orden que fue captada de inmediato. Se giró, dándole la espalda, mientras soltaba el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones y su camisa grande, mezcla de estilo nacional y occidental. Dejó caer la tela para exponer su espalda, casi desnuda a su padre. El hombre la ayudó a desenrollar la venda que usaba para mantener su humilde busto en su lugar. Sintió el papel en su espalda, crujiendo. Las manos grandes y ásperas de su progenitor, buscando el mejor ángulo para empezar. Las puntas de las agujas, tanteando, antes de iniciar el trabajo real.

Inhaló profundamente, intentando serenarse, empujando todos sus recuerdos y distracciones al fondo de su mente. Expulsando el recuerdo de Mai, de Mikoto corriendo tras ella, de las muchedumbres sobre los tranvías, de los altos edificios que empezaban a gestarse y nacer. Y, sobre todo, el recuerdo de los ojos cálidos y rojos de Shizuru, mirándola, enseñándole.

Dejó escapar el aire y apretó los puños.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora no era sólo sangre. Lo llevaría siempre con ella, sería su dicha y su condena. De ahora en más incluso los baños comunitarios estarían prohibidos. Ya no era más parte de ellos. Ella pertenecía a su clan y nada más. A su clan y a quien fuera su compañero el resto de sus días. A quien pudiera enseñarle la marca sin sospechar traición y desgracia.

Una oleada eléctrica la recorrió cuando las agujas metálicas, finalmente, encontraron su camino a través de su piel.

Su vida recién iniciaba.

* * *

–¡Natsuki-kun! –Mai buscaba a la susodicha entre la multitud de personas que pasaban a su alrededor, intentando encontrar la familiar figura de la morena entre la gente, pero nadie contestaba a su llamado en esa marea de rostros desconocidos.– Justo cuando la necesito para hacer una entrega… –La caja que usaba generalmente para las entregas de la morena estaba apoyada contra una de las murallas, los platos vacíos en ella como de costumbre, pero la susodicha no aparecía por ninguna parte, suspiró descontenta. Tendría que esperar y, quizás, perder esa venta, no podía abandonar el local y Mikoto estaba fuera, encargada con otras entregas. Entró nuevamente a su humilde restaurant, limpiándose las manos con el delantal y con los pensamientos perdidos en ese par de cabezas negras que corrían todo el día sin cesar.

Natsuki había evitado especialmente acercarse a la tienda de su amiga por dos sencillas razones. A pesar de todo aún seguía avergonzada por lo de la noche anterior. Había espiado y presenciado algo que no le correspondía, y su honor le pasaría cuenta de ello. Y la segunda y más practica razón era que su espalda dolía al ser rozada, no podría levantar ni cargar los pesos como usualmente lo hacía, en su espalda. No podría trabajar hoy para ella. En lugar de eso se dejaría caer por la oficina de correos, Kikukawa seguramente tendría algo de trabajo para asignarle. Con esa determinación en mente se había puesto en marcha junto al alba, desviándose de su ruta para pasar por la casa familiar de los Fujino a recoger sus ropas. Sonrió sólo para sí misma cuando tomó entre las manos la tela y el olor de su amiga alcanzó su nariz, provocándole corrientes eléctricas que nacían de la punta de sus dedos. Era un olor intoxicante, suave, dulce, nunca podría hartarse lo suficiente de él. Las guardó en uno de los tantos bolsillos que escondía entre sus ropajes, todos hechos para transportar cosas. Reacomodó la gorra para tener más campo de visión y siguió su camino, repasando mentalmente las letras que había memorizado el día anterior, en su espalda el lobo ardía sordamente, un recordatorio incansable de lo que era, de lo que sería.

De lo que había pasado.

Alcanzó la oficina de correos junto con las primeras entregas, los carros tirados por caballos y hombres eran descargados con los sacos de cartas y paquetes. Misivas de distintas partes del país arribaban cada día, coordinando y conectando. Una enorme red que mantenía unida a la gente de una misma rama sanguínea dispersa en el país. La morena supuso que sería lo que mantenía a personas despiertas de noche, o ansiosas en la madrugada, esperando por las noticias, por las palabras, por los paquetes, las verdades, las mentiras. Por las maravillas que el simple lenguaje podía expresar. Sacudió su cabeza, deteniendo su tren de pensamientos, era inútil dejarse llevar por esas cosas. Entró sin detenerse por el pequeño cartel que anunciaba la hora de inicio dentro de un par de horas más. El personal ya estaba en sus puestos, organizando y comandando las entregas. Las cartas, en grandes sacos con letras y números que señalaban cada distrito, eran ordenadas en pequeños paquetes y entregadas a los carteros para su reparto usual. En el centro de ese griterío y descontrol controlado la pequeña mujer de lentes se veía fuera de lugar, con un libro y un lápiz en la mano, marcando y apuntando cada movimiento efectuado.

–¡Kikukawa!– llamó la morena, atrayendo su atención–,¿algo para mí hoy?

–Natsuki-san –la observó de reojo, sin dejar de escribir en su imperdible libro de cuentas–, de hecho, sí, dos paquetes de urgencia y una entrega a la residencia Fujino –le señaló dos pequeñas cajas y un gran paquete bajo ellas, esperándola. Inconscientemente entrecerró los ojos, su espalda acusando el golpe de antemano, pero asintió y se dirigió hacia los paquetes, buscando la mejor manera de acomodarlos en su espalda y partir. Además, si tenía algo de suerte, vería a Shizuru no en una de sus tantas escapadas, sino en el ambiente familiar, si tenía algo de suerte y el padre de la muchacha no andaba cerca.

Si la madre de la muchacha no andaba cerca.

Si la suerte le sonriera esa mañana.

Sacó uno de los tantos furoshiki* que traía siempre con ella, armando un paquete rápido y colgándolo con soltura en su espalda, entre menor fuera el roce menor sería el dolor ardiente que molestaría su caminar. Se levantó, sus rodillas chasquearon cuando lo hizo, acusando la falta de descanso de toda esa semana y, sobre todo, la noche anterior en la que no habían dormido mientras celebraban con su padre el extraño ritual. La mujer pecosa se detuvo un momento para darle más indicaciones, sabía que la morena no podría seguir la dirección escrita o, de hacerlo, le costaría mucho encontrar el lugar, por lo que le daba la dirección y ciertas indicaciones de manera verbal, confiando en la memoria de la joven para recordar lo que escuchaba.

Un par de palabras intercambiadas con rapidez, el recibo que debería llevar firmado para cobrar luego el pago, y salió de nuevo, esprintando entre los trabajadores de la mañana y la gente que empezaba a salir hacia sus trabajos, la ciudad por fin despertando luego del letargo nocturno. Saltó un par de barriles amontonados en el suelo, arrepintiéndose en el acto, su espalda le envió una puntada de dolor antes de regresar al sordo malestar. No importaba.

No podía perder esa posibilidad de hacer algo más de dinero.

Con eso comería un gran pedazo de carne y le daría un poco a Mikoto también, incluso Mai se sorprendería al ver el billete doblado y sudado que le entregaría, un papel que mantendría en su mano, sintiéndolo, sin creerlo, sin olvidarlo.

**Y podría permitirme una ofrenda para madre.**

Una semi-sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios, tomando un giro rápido en la esquina sosteniéndose a la muralla.

Sería un muy buen día.

Uno muy bueno

* * *

Las piernas se le acalambraban luego de estar mucho tiempo en esa misma posición. Una taza de té japonés humeaba frente a ella, a la temperatura perfecta para ser consumido.

Demasiado caliente para su gusto.

El padre de su amiga se sentaba frente a ella, sonriéndole amistosamente al otro lado de la mesa baja que decoraba la habitación. Había tenido suerte, se había encontrado con él antes de entrar incluso a la casa, cuando giraba la esquina en dirección a la puerta principal. El hombre la había invitado a pasar, como siempre, preguntándole sobre su padre y cómo seguía la casa familiar. La amistad que existía entre ambos siempre había sido un misterio para Natsuki, y ella no había procurado develarlo.

No era una de sus mayores preocupaciones.

Por muy extraña e insólita que fuera.

Le dio un pequeño trago al té, más que nada por cortesía. La infusión le quemó la punta de la lengua.

El paquete que había entregado aún estaba en el regazo del hombre, desenvuelto y revelando los libros en su interior, todos traducciones de libros extranjeros. El hombre de frondosa cabellera castaña era un adicto a la lectura, tal como su hija. Un rasgo hereditario, al parecer.

–Natsuki-kun, ¿ya pronto cumplirás los dieciocho años, no? –Inquirió, golpeteando la portada de uno de los libros, suavemente, más como si lo acariciara. La aludida asintió. En realidad no estaba cerca, aún faltaban cerca de cinco meses, pero no quería entrar a explicar detalles. Ese año cumplía dieciocho, esa información era más que correcta para ella–. ¿Has decidido ya qué harás? –Y otra vez la famosa pregunta.

Tenía que casarse, entrar a estudiar enfermería, trabajar en una de las flamantes nuevas fábricas, hacer algo para engrandecer la gloria del país.

Ella sólo quería regresar al helado norte que habían dejado tan atrás.

–No, señor –contestó, escueta. Odiaba el uso de honoríficos, y los evitaba siempre de ser posible. Prefería el uso de palabras que implicaran de por sí el respeto.

–Puedes trabajar en esta casa, si necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo y algún tipo de ingreso más regular y fiable –lo dijo sin levantar la vista de su té, sin perder el hilo de sus palabras ni dejar de hacerlo sonar más como si le estuviera ofreciendo poner más azúcar en su té. La muchacha asintió, agradeciendo la oferta. Ambos sabían que nunca la tomaría.

Pero era una cortesía necesaria.

Y apreciada.

–¿Padre?, ¿con quién hablas?

Y la mujer entró a la sala, llenándolo todo con su presencia. Natsuki no pudo suprimir la sonrisa que floreció en su rostro, por lo que mantuvo los ojos bajos, intentando ocultarla. La rigidez de su espalda se acentuó, y respiró un par de veces profundamente antes de mirar a la recién llegada y saludarla respetuosamente, como era su deber al ser la invitada.

–Ara, ara, Natsuki-han, qué agradable sorpresa –y la verdad se sentía como terciopelo en su voz. La morena asintió, señalando el paquete que el hombre había depositado en la mesa frente a él. Los ojos rojos de la castaña brillaron con curiosidad y anhelo al ver los libros, serían horas en que se perdería en ese mundo, tan inalcanzable en ocasiones para ella.

–Hija, buena hora ¿puedes hacerle compañía a Natsuki-kun un momento, mientras yo termino de atender unos asuntos? –Inquirió por costumbre, dado que se iba levantando a medida que lo decía, dejando en claro que era una orden disfrazada de pregunta. La castaña asintió y tomó el lugar de su padre, ataviada en un kimono de seda morada, con suaves dibujos de pétalos amarillos. La morena supuso que la mujer estaba celebrando la ceremonia del té hacía sólo momentos antes, una de las tantas actividades rutinarias que cumplía como mujer noble.

–Natsuki, si no terminas pronto tu té estará helado –comentó, cuando escuchó como los pasos del hombre se perdían entre los pasillos de la casa, dejándolas en una solitaria y momentánea tranquilidad.

–Está demasiado caliente… no entiendo cómo puedes tomarlo así –relajó su postura, liberando sus piernas y estirándolas con un suspiro, en ocasiones podía odiar realmente el seiza*. La castaña le sonrió antes de desviar su atención a las nuevas adquisiciones familiares. Natsuki aprovechó el momento para observarla con más detalle. Su pelo estaba recogido con un sencillo peinado en su nuca, dejando varios mechones de cabello rebelde sueltos a su espalda y sus hombros. Su cuello blanco se perdía tras la tela de varias capas, tonos morados y púrpuras haciendo un juego de delicado contraste en la suave curvatura que escondía la clavícula. La nariz recta se mantenía quieta, al igual que sus cejas bien definidas, su atención pasaba de título en título, al menos veinte tomos nuevos se desplegaban frente a ella para el deleite de su imaginación. La morena no se movió, registrando cada detalle de las acciones de su amiga, la sonrisa de medio lado, los ojos que se movían rápidamente leyendo títulos, las manos de dedos largos que pasaban unos tras otros los diversos libros, incluso en ocasiones abriendo algunos para leer con rapidez las primeras líneas.

**Eres hermosa.**

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, estáticos y desconcertados ante su propia afirmación.

**¿Qué?**

–Natsuki, lamento mi… ¿sucede algo? –La aludida saltó en su asiento, negando con la cabeza y farfullando alguna disculpa.

–No pasa nada –sentenció, no era necesario que le explicara el amor que le tenía a los libros, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie–, ¿algo bueno?

–Bastante –ordenó los tomos delante de ella, haciendo pequeñas columnas –Incluso podremos leer unos cuantos juntas –le sonrió otra vez, esa sonrisa cálida e ingenua.

**¿Y cómo se supone que es la mía?**

–Bien… –la situación la estaba incomodando, más bien sus pensamientos la estaban incomodando. La imagen del día anterior se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: las sombras alargándose, los ruidos apagados, las respiraciones de los tres en la escena acelerándose, la sensación de vergüenza que empezaba a subirle por el cuello. Tenía que escapar de ahí. Parpadeó un par de veces, recobrando la conciencia del mundo real. Shizuru decía algo sobre los progresos que había hecho en el último tiempo, al parecer inadvertida del cambio en el aspecto de su amiga, en la tensión que crecía con rapidez sobre sus hombros.

–Pronto podrás leer kanjis también.

–Sí… Shizuru, tengo que irme, aún tengo que cobrar por el envío y Mai me pidió que le hiciera un par de encargos –mintió con la verdad, no pensaba regresar donde la cocinera en un buen rato–. Muchas gracias por el té y la hospitalidad.

–Natsuki… ni siquiera has terminado tu taza– Apuntó la castaña, algo desconcertada ante la intempestiva despedida. La morena lo bebió de un trago, el ardor le sacó lágrimas, pero disimuló y con una reverencia se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Shizuru con las palabras aún en la boca, extrañada ante el extraño despliegue de su amiga.

* * *

Había cerrado el libro para decirlo. Había cerrado el libro y tomado aire.

Le había sonreído, y le había mentido.

Le había mentido tantas veces que había olvidado cómo se escuchaba la verdad en su boca.

**No, Natsuki, es sólo que tú te convenciste a ti misma…**

–¿Te vas? –Su voz sonó más sorprendida y quebrada de lo que pensó sería. La castaña la miró de reojo, evitando sus iris verdes, sólo dejándose llevar por el paisaje que tenía al frente.

**Culpa**

_Pena_

–Sí –la miró con extrañeza, luego la segunda mirada que le dedicó estaba vacía, totalmente vacía. Los ojos rojos no brillaron con la suave picardía y alegría que solían hacer. ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba ahí con ella? ¿Quién realmente? ¿Quién era ella cuando estaban juntas?

**¿Por qué mierda me pregunto todas estas cosas ahora?**

–No quiero que te vayas –declaró, como si pudiera detener el curso de los acontecimientos y cambiar la decisión de los padres de la muchacha. Lo dijo con tanto aplomo y tanta convicción que, por un momento, las palabras sonaron a orden, a verdad irrefutable. Sólo por un momento antes de que la verdad de la situación las consumiera nuevamente.

–Ara, ara, no es que yo pueda decidirlo, Natsuki –sonrió, intentando alivianar la situación, dejarla llevar y volver a esa distendida suavidad con que solían llevar sus conversaciones.

–¿Por qué? –Inquirió, ahora su voz algo más agresiva, toda su persona acercándose lentamente, como un animal acechando a su presa.

–Madre quiere que viaje con ella alrededor de ciertos países, lo llamó un… "viaje de aprendizaje", fue decidido ayer a la hora de la cena. Partiremos en un par de semanas más –el silencio que siguió a su explicación estaba lleno de reproches, de preguntas, de exigencias, todas y cada una de ellas que no sabía cómo contestar–, será por un año –terminó, sellando la declaración que su madre le había soltado ayer como un balde de agua fría.

–No –musitó, más para sí misma que para la castaña.

**No me dejes tú también.**

–¿Natsuki?

–¡No! ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Debieron de planearlo por semanas! ¡Visité tu casa hace sólo unos días atrás! ¡No me dijiste nada! –Exigió, acercándose y subiendo el volumen de su voz, un par de personas se detuvieron en el camino para girar la cabeza y mirar hacia abajo, hacia las dos figuras que se encaraban la una a la otra.

–Madre nunca habló seriamente al respecto, pensé que eran sólo tonterías… –Se defendió la castaña, su madre soñaba con viajes así desde hacía años, no podía pensar en ellos como realidades. No hasta ayer, al menos.

–¡Siempre es así contigo! ¡Todo es un juego para ti! ¡¿No?! –La morena pateó el suelo, encolerizada. Shizuru retrocedió un paso, sorprendida. Esperaba una reacción negativa, pero no exactamente lo que estaba viendo.

–¿Juego? –Susurró entre dientes, una rabia sorda naciendo desde lo profundo de sus entrañas.

–¡Sí! ¡Nunca te tomas nada en serio! ¡Ni a tu familia, ni a ti, ni a mí! –Natsuki escupió las palabras, sin tener alguna idea de por qué realmente estaba gritando, o por qué estaba tan enojada. Sólo podía sentir fuego corriéndole por las venas y quería escupirlo todo encima de ella.

–No me hables así de nuevo, Natsuki, que seas mi amiga no significa que puedas faltarme el respeto –siseó, poniendo una advertencia en cada sílaba. Por un segundo, quizás dos, la morena vio un vistazo de lo que esa joven sería en un futuro, la mujer que empezaba a madurar y a gestarse dentro de ella. La asustó y, al mismo tiempo, la fascinó. Pero ese sentimiento vino y se fue tan rápido como un parpadeo, y la rabia la golpeó nuevamente, como un huracán incontrolable.

–¡Te hablo como me da la jodida gana! ¿Sabes qué? No importa… vete a la mierda tú, y tus planes, y tus viajes –le dio la espalda, temblando incontrolablemente–, disfruta de todo eso y no te molestes en buscarme cuando regreses, si es que regresas, seguramente yo ya me habré ido, la vida no es un juego para mí –Una mano la alcanzó por el hombro, girándola sobre un pie y desestabilizándola. Solo alcanzó a ver los ojos rojos heridos antes de recibir el puñetazo en pleno rostro. El dolor le hizo saltar lágrimas y algo caliente brotó de su nariz a raudales. El mundo destellaba en colores fuera de sus contornos, la realidad distorsionándose a medida que caía hasta el suelo, siguiendo la trayectoria natural del golpe.

–Vete tú a la mierda –le susurró desde arriba, en una posición victoriosa a pesar de las lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por las mejillas.

**_¿Cómo se supone que llegamos a esto? _**

**_¿Qué no éramos adultas ya?_**

Shizuru se perdió de la vista de la peliazul.

No la volvería a ver en cuatro años más.

* * *

Pateó la puerta, el sonido de la madera al chocar contra el marco resonó en la pequeña casa, pero en realidad poco le importaba. Estaba furiosa, más que furiosa.

Estaba desilusionada.

Y no podía comprenderse a sí misma.

Dejó los implementos que había comprado en su camino de regreso en el suelo, las sienes palpitándole furiosamente.

Que se fuera todo a la mierda.

El regusto de alegría que había alumbrado los últimos días de esa semana se había difuminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Más bien, en el momento que tomaba pronunciar un par de palabras.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos con descuido, cayeron descuidadamente junto al calzado de su padre, ordenado ante la puerta. Se abrió paso por la casa, murmurando maldiciones hasta llegar al pequeño altar familiar, donde una modesta pintura representaba el rostro de su fallecida madre. Encendió los inciensos y depositó las ofrendas ante ella, sonando la campana y recitando, aún entre dientes, una oración que le supo a maldición.

Con la ira aún galopante por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Y con el desconcierto de no entender qué le sucedía exactamente.

¿Cuál era el problema? Se iba, era todo. No era la primera ni la última vez que estaría sola. A veces incluso su padre se marchaba. Sola.

Sólo volvería a estar sola.

Y eso no era malo.

**Esa es la regla, Natsuki, acostúmbrate a ello.**

–Estoy en casa –resopló al hombre, sentándose a su lado mientras empezaba a sacar las distintas cosas que traía consigo. Las monedas resonaron al tocar el piso, ella las recogió y se las tendió, como hacía cada noche al regresar al hogar. Él las guardó sin mirarlas, centrado en sus propios pensamientos al parecer. La morena encogió los hombros y siguió sacando cosas… aún con los dedos tiritando. Eran demasiadas emociones como para controlarlas. Todo su cuerpo se rebelaba contra ella, latiendo y explotando, un tren de acontecimientos que le resultaban incontrolables.

–Natsuki… es hora de que te vayas –Sentenció de pronto el viejo, rompiendo el silencio.

–¿Qué? –**¡¿Qué?!**

–No puedo hacer nada más por ti ya –Bebió un largo trago de sake antes de continuar– El registro en el ejército no será problema, dos años de servicio… tampoco será problema, tienes un buen estado físico –señaló, apuntando su cuerpo enjuto y acostumbrado a la carrera. Había tomado una decisión y le había marcado un destino. Con eso cumplía su papel de tutor, no dejándola abandonada y desamparada en la vida. Un millar de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en un solo instante.

Luego de eso finalmente no pudo razonar más.

No pudo comprender.

No, dos veces en un día era demasiado para su joven y aún inmaduro carácter.

–¡Pero, padre! –Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, incapaz de pronunciarlas. Los ojos oscuros de su progenitor esperaban, curiosos y fastidiados a la vez, y también, de fondo, tristes. ¿Pero qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, ¿a qué podía oponerse? Era el mejor prospecto que tenía en el momento. Sin educación ni estudios, no podía poner un negocio, no quería contraer matrimonio, no quería abandonar el estilo de vida que llevaba. Apretó los puños, a pesar de todo furiosa. Se imaginó a Shizuru al contarle lo sucedido. Se imaginó su reacción despreocupada.

Para ella todo eso era un juego.

Su viaje al extranjero.

Su inicio en una vida de militar austera.

Sus secretos.

Sus sentimientos.

Para esa niña todo era un gran juego, la vida era un juego.

**¿Y por qué eso te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo? ¿Qué más quieres de ella, Kuga?**

–La quiero toda –susurró para sí misma, los dientes apretados con fuerza, la ira corriendo libre por su sangre–, La quiero solo a ella… toda.

**Y quiero que deje de verme con los ojos inocentes de niña que tiene, quiero que crezca, quiero que comprenda.**

**Quiero que me quiera.**

–¿Qué? –Su padre se giró a verla, esperando las siguientes palabras que brotarían de su boca deformada por la cólera.

–Lamento mi arrebato, padre –murmuró, haciendo una rápida reverencia antes de salir de la casa y perderse entre las calles intrincadas que componían ese lado de la ciudad. Ese lado que no cesaba de crecer y cambiar, todos los días con gente nueva, con caras nuevas. Todos los días con las mismas caras viejas, las mismas expresiones gastadas. Todos los días con la misma mierda rodando calle abajo. Caminó sin detenerse a pensar, sin darse el tiempo de respirar, consumiéndose en esa ira que poco a poco daba paso a la incertidumbre y el miedo.

Ella partiría lejos, muy lejos. Tendría cama, comida, un futuro.

Y el precio era dejar a Shizuru en el proceso.

Pateó una roca, con las manos en los bolsillos, malhumorada, asustada.

Sí, el precio era dejarla lejos, muy muy lejos.

**Con continentes y mares de por medio...**

¿Pero para qué rehusarse? Shizuru también se iría. Ella y su madre abandonarían el país en un viaje de aprendizaje para la joven sucesora de la familia. ¿Para qué esforzarse? La castaña no lo haría, estaba claro. Ella seguiría hacia dónde la llevaran las decisiones familiares, hacia donde soplara el viento.

Alcanzó la pequeña colina y el canal al fondo de ella. Se sentó, contemplando el agua negra que corría incansable. Habían estado ahí hacia sólo un par de semanas, cuando la primavera alcanzaba su madurez y el verano sólo se insinuaba. Y, ahora, pronto alcanzarían el estío.

Habían estado allí y ella había aprendido tanto, tanto. Pero ahora se marchaba, se iba, y todo quedaba atrás. En una adolescencia tumultuosa y olvidable. Años comprimidos en un simple recuerdo, un recuerdo orquestado por el silbido del nuevo tranvía de la ciudad, del nuevo vehículo adornado con el símbolo de la nación.

Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, llorando, inadvertida de sus propias lágrimas.

¿Todo se reducía a eso? Se lamentó amarga y sola.

Sólo a eso, un recuerdo dibujado con mucha condescendencia. ¿A quién había engañado? ¿Sólo a ella? ¿Por cuánto se había engañado?

**Dios, quiero verla… quiero hablarle, quiero disculparme… quiero abrazarla, besarla… **Quería perdonarla, suplicarle, explicarle, mostrarle su lobo y contarle completas todas las verdades a medias. Pero ya era tarde. Era quizás muy tarde.

Muy tarde.

Llorando en silencio dejó su pena fluir, cuando se enlistara no tendría ese privilegio. El viento acarició su melena ahora suelta, libre.

Era 1906 y los cambios se aproximaban, irrefrenables.

Era hora de despedirse de todos ellos.

* * *

**1910**

Limpió sus botas por milésima vez, sosteniendo el gorro bajo su brazo, antes de golpear la puerta de madera. Las pisadas de varias personas resonaban tras las murallas, pero un quedo "ya voy" y unos pasos más pesados la hicieron sonreír. Era lo que estaba esperando, o lo que creía estar esperando. Un quedo "¿Sí?" y un par de atónitos ojos lila la recibieron, luego de años de palabras mudas y cartas esporádicas. Cartas que la mujer garabateaba con ayuda de sus compañeros.

–Cuánto tiempo… Mai

–¡Tú! ¡Inútil, inservible, intento de persona! –La mujer saltó hacia ella, zamarreándola y abrazándola por partes iguales– ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no te despediste, Natsuki?! ¡Espere semanas por ti! ¡Fue tu padre quién finalmente nos dio explicaciones! –La peliazul empezaba a marearse, agitada constantemente por la cocinera, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios. Había previsto algo así, aún cuando Mai le había dicho que ya no estaba molesta en sus cartas, no creía que escaparía de la situación sin al menos un golpe o insulto a su persona.

Y ahora los estaba recibiendo.

–¡Mai, Mai! ¡No la mates cuando recién está llegando! –Un hombre asomó su cabeza por el espacio de la puerta abierta. Natsuki fijó sus ojos verdes en él. Tate Yuuichi, el famoso Tate. Mai había terminado casándose con él hacía un par de años atrás y, si no estaba recordando mal, debería de haber un pequeño gateando o corriendo por ahí.

La razón del matrimonio, por supuesto.

**Aunque ella dice que todo va bien a pesar de todo…**

La pelinaranja la soltó del abrazo que le estaba dando, un abrazo que seguramente le habría podido quebrar un par de costillas. Natsuki respiró de nuevo, intentando no quejarse por el dolor que le atravesaba como electricidad el cuerpo. El hombre, con un extraño color de cabello, se adelantó, estirando su mano derecha mientras se tocaba el codo derecho con la mano izquierda. Una manera cortés de saludarla. Estrechó su mano, midiéndolo con la mirada, tenía manos grandes y firmes, una sonrisa franca y una desordenada melena.

Aún así, no podía sentirse realmente cómoda ante él.

–¿Dónde está Mikoto? –Inquirió, levantando la vista y buscándola alrededor. Ahora tendría unos 17 años y quería ver cuánto había crecido. Mai le había escrito que no había dejado su alocada vida de siempre, pero que su cuerpo anunciaba los cambios de la adolescencia. Incluso la misma joven le había escrito un par de veces, unas cartas que no tenían sentido o regularidad, pero que alegraban su semana, o su mes. Alegraban las tardes oscuras cuando le dolía tanto el cuerpo que incluso respirar le parecía un fastidio.

El ejército no era un juego de niños, como al principio creyó que sería. Y lograr pasar a través de todo eso la había convertido en una navaja muy, muy afilada.

–En la escuela… aún es temprano para que regrese –la mujer le tiró de las manos, intentándola hacer entrar en la casa tras el restaurante que había montado. La militar recordaba la antigua cocina, las mesas humildes y pequeñas, más bien un negocio dedicado a las entregas que a un restaurante propiamente tal. Entraron por la puerta trasera, Mai la empujaba por la espalda, hablando sin descanso sobre el negocio, sobre el niño, sobre ella, sobre la ciudad, sobre todo y sobre nada, como siempre. Natsuki encontraba una calidez ahí que creía olvidada, era volver a casa.

La arrastró hasta el restaurante. Había crecido, lo primero que sus ojos registraron fueron los tatamis que decoraban el piso.

Había crecido mucho.

La habitación seguía siendo del mismo tamaño, pero habían trasladado la cocina a la parte trasera, agregando una pieza extra para no escatimar el espacio de las mesas. Había más pintura colgando de las paredes, las mesas ya no lucían endebles, sino hechas de madera sólida, incluso los menús con los precios estaban cambiados, ahora enmarcados en tiras de madera. En ese momento un par de comensales ocupaban el lugar, tomando o un desayuno muy tardío o un almuerzo muy temprano.

–Te dije que tu comida era buena… –comentó la peliazul, observando los cambios. El restaurante se hacía más y más conocido. Si seguían con esa subida de público, tal como la mujer le había comentado en sus cartas, se conseguirían una posición más central, intentando entrar en las grandes ligas dentro de todo ese mercado.

–Siéntate, te daré un buen almuerzo, cortesía de la casa –le señaló una mesa, sonriendo. Seguramente pensaba hablar más tranquilamente con una comida caliente entre ellas.

–Gracias, pero debo ir a ver a mi padre primero –había pasado por la casa de su amiga antes, dado que se encontraba de camino a su hogar. El cambio en su mirada la alertó, pasó de una sonrisa a una mirada seria y opaca. Algo no andaba bien.

Y ella no había visto o hablado con su padre por cuatro años.

Nadie, de hecho, le había hablado de él. ¿Pero cómo podrían ellos saber que no tenían un medio de comunicación?

–Sobre tu padre…

* * *

**1907–1908**

–Vuelve dentro, Shizuru, al parecer pronto habrá tormenta.

–Sí, madre –_¿por qué habría de temerle a una tormenta? Me gusta más aprender de ellas…_ La castaña se alejó de la barandilla del buque, como si estuviera tomando su camino hacia los camarotes. La mujer que la vigilaba se alejó, adentrándose en el estómago del animal metálico, una bestia de acero que cada vez se sentía más como un hogar. Una casa de la que era necesario escapar. La castaña desanduvo sus pasos, de regreso en la barandilla metálica que la separaba con el azul y oscuro océano a metros más abajo, mucho más abajo.

Amaba ese mar turbulento y oscuro, un azul casi negro, o un negro tan oscuro que parecía azulado. Le recordaba el pelo de Natsuki, la única persona que realmente había dejado atrás. Su boca adquirió un rictus serio al pensar en ella y su mano derecha se resintió, recordando el dolor luego de darle ese golpe con el que le había dicho adiós. Había pasado un año y parte del otro, pero aún la mantenía intrigada, intranquila, molesta. Pero era un asunto que aún estaba inconcluso.

Por lo menos para ella.

Los marineros gritaron un par de indicaciones que relampaguearon por sus oídos, las nubes que amenazaban con romper en lluvia y truenos sobre ellos se acercaban vertiginosamente, dentro de minutos se desataría el agua precipitando copiosamente. Si no estaba en su habitación para ese momento su madre la amonestaría. Suspirando se alejó del borde, tomando la misma ruta que la mujer mayor, había aprendido a obedecer por conveniencia, a medida que el tiempo pasaba y ella convivía más y más sólo con su madre le perdía el respeto. Jamás se lo diría, o por lo menos eso creía, pero las decisiones y las observaciones se hacían más y más tediosas, más absurdas, más ilógicas.

Prefería leer un libro y asentir desinteresadamente, para mantener a su progenitora tranquila.

Y en ese barco bamboleante no podía armar un castillo de cartas para matar el tiempo en ese viaje que nunca dejaba de alargarse y crecer, su itinerario que nunca cejaba de seguir añadiendo destinos. No quería quejarse, para nada, era una experiencia única. Una que le había enseñado muchísimo.

Sobre el mundo y sobre ella.

Pero empezaba a cansarse de errar por ese enorme continente sin ver el momento de regresar a su hogar.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de metal, bajando la cabeza para pasar por la entrada del confortable dormitorio que habían conseguido abordo. La mujer la esperaba, como siempre, compuesta y preparada para su usual charla, en su propia lengua refinada y cuidada.

Shizuru, por cierto, había adquirido la costumbre de usar palabras de diversos idiomas en su día a día. La mujer tenía un buen oído y captaba palabras a vuelo de pájaro. Estaba segura, si se lo comunicaba a su padre, conseguiría un par de clases de idiomas. Su sed de conocimiento estaba creciendo. Casi tanto como su sed de comprensión.

–Ya verás, tu padre comentó que esperaba pusieras especial atención a la historia de la ciudad… –su madre parloteaba, se lo había dicho al menos cinco veces en los últimos tres días. La joven asintió, buscando con la mirada el libro que estaba leyendo. El tomo la esperaba sobre la mesa claveteada al suelo, donde lo había dejado la última vez. Lo tomó y acarició la tapa, el murmullo de su madre detrás. Escuchaba ciertas palabras, en caso de que le hiciera una pregunta sorpresiva.

El tomo rojo oscuro con letras doradas era uno de los que Natsuki había entregado la última vez que estuvo en su casa.

Hacía un año atrás.

Y ella releía el volumen por cuarta vez.

–Madre –interrumpió, con una voz suave pero fuerte, el tono que siempre le exigía que usara y, además, la única manera que la mujer interrumpiera su tren de palabras para escucharla–, ¿cuándo regresaremos a casa?

–Pronto, Shi–chan, pronto, yo también deseo regresar pero es importante que…

Y seguía, seguía y seguía. Una retahíla que no terminaba nunca.

Suspirando abrió el libro en cualquier página, tomando la lectura desde la primera palabra en la que fijaba la vista.

Llegarían a destino en dos días más.

El barco empezaba a agitarse a medida que la tormenta arreciaba.

**1908**

Era bueno estar en casa.

La fachada estaba cubierta por el manto blanco de la nieve. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que lo observó. Con sus líneas simples y fuertes, con su estilo sencillo. Advirtió que era más grande. El imperio que su padre había fundado creció en su ausencia, y seguiría creciendo.

Y ella había sido tan ingenua antes de cruzar esas puertas para dejarlas.

_No más, _era una promesa.

Su padre las esperaba en el dintel de la puerta. Con más arrugas, con más calma, con un nuevo bigote y una sonrisa que le decoraba la cara.

Lo había extrañado.

Mandando al diablo todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos meses por un momento, corrió a encontrarlo, saltando los cúmulos de nieve blanca e impoluta, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos lejanos de su madre. Dejándose llevar por el momento y por los últimos trazos que la adolescencia marcaba en ella.

–¡Ara, ara! ¡Si ya estás hecha toda una mujer! –Exclamó al recibirla entre sus brazos–. ¿Estás más alta? –Inquirió, genuinamente sorprendido.

–Un poco, sí –rió, dejando salir toda esa marea de sentimientos. Había crecido en su travesía, en más de una manera.

–¡Papá, no la malcríes! Ya no es una niña –su madre al fin arribaba, completando el cuadro de la "familia feliz".

–Por eso mismo siento más deseos de mimarla –el hombre rió, sus ojos carmesíes brillando–. Vengan, hace frío y la cena espera… deseo escuchar las nuevas de sus viajes –Y en esa frase estaba lo que Shizuru esperaba, la razón real de su viaje y un signo de lo que traería el futuro.

La nación se expandía, vertiginosa, y los Fujino estarían destinados a convertir su patrimonio en un imperio a nivel nacional.

* * *

–No puedes heredar mi patrimonio como cabeza de la familia… pero puedes manejarlo. No te envié a que sólo conocieras el mundo, te envié a que aprendieras de él y le sacaras provecho –la joven asintió, realmente ya lo esperaba, no veía otra razón para tal gasto efectuado por su padre. Y, siguiendo el curso natural de las acciones, debería casarse para cumplir con los planes paternos. Si no, no la habría enviado con su madre, eso sólo podía significar que su padre había perdido la esperanza de un hijo varón–. Aún faltan años para que me sustituyas, y tienes muchas cosas aún que aprender, pero es necesario que conozcas cuál es tu papel y lugar en la familia.

–¿Podré elegir a mi esposo?

–Ya veremos…

–¿Cuáles son los requisitos? –Inquirió, calculando sus posibilidades y el tiempo que tendría para elegirlo.

–Ya veremos… –El mutismo del hombre le empezó a parecer impenetrable. Su padre se volvía enigmático y no creyó que conseguiría nada más de él ese día. Decidió cambiar el tópico de la conversación, desviarlo a temas más placenteros.

–Padre… sobre las cosas que aprendí en el extranjero, me gustaría profundizar algunas de ellas.

El hombre la miró con un interés creciente.

* * *

**1910**

Se había paseado por las cercanías de la casa, buscando las palabras con las cuales reconstruir el puente quebrado. Hacía un par de semanas que había regresado a la ciudad y ya había hablado con todos quienes había dejado atrás, todos excepto ella. Nao iría a buscarla dentro de una semana, o quizás un poco más, su descanso terminaba en dos semanas y tenía que reportarse al inicio del siguiente mes. Cuando fuera su labor tomar cargo de su unidad nuevamente. Limpió sus manos sudadas en sus pantalones, dándose por vencida y molesta consigo misma decidió abandonar por ese día, retomando el camino a casa.

No tenía el valor para plantarle cara de nuevo. Se había imaginado la situación un millón de veces, y recreado su nuevo encuentro otras tantas. La pelea había sido una tontería, no quería siquiera recordar que ella había sido la gatillante de su abrupta separación. Acarició su nariz, casi sintiendo el golpe nuevamente. En ese momento se había sentido abandonada y dejada de lado, sola.

Totalmente sola. Pero se equivocaba.

Su padre no la había abandonado, había velado por ella todo ese tiempo, se había asegurado que su prole tendrá algún tipo de futuro en el mundo.

**Y ahora, realmente, me está dejando sola**

Detuvo su andar frente a la farmacia. Compró medicinas y reemprendió el camino con un paquete anudado bajo el brazo, en él las hierbas que deberían ayudar a su padre a pasar las malas horas nocturnas plagadas de sueños, espejismos y una tos interminable.

Le aliviaría el dolor.

Caminó a pasos rápidos y zancadas largas, deseando volver a casa lo más pronto posible. Corrió los últimos trayectos, recordando los últimos días en los que estuvo en esa ciudad, hacía cuatro años. Entró en su pequeño hogar, austero y luminoso como siempre. Su padre estaba en su sitio habitual, cerca a la ventana, mirando la calle, cada día más activa y moderna. El hombre usaba la pequeña silla con respaldo que le había comprado, una comodidad que le permitía pasar los días más fácilmente. Su condición había empeorado drásticamente los dos últimos años, sorprendiendo a todos y, más que a nadie, a su hija.

–Padre –la mujer dejó la boina que usaba sobre la mesilla, junto al paquete que le había comprado–, Traje algunas medicinas.

–Saca el sake, quiero beber contigo un poco más –Comentó, sin desviar la vista de la ventana. La mujer se dirigió a la desordenada cocina, en una de las alacenas estaba la botella de sake y tres vasos para beberlo, apilados unos sobre otros. Mai había mantenido la rutina de alimentar al viejo e incluso le había proporcionado el sake que consumía a diario.

Natsuki no podría dejar de agradecérselo.

Tomó también un pequeño mortero y molió las plantas que traía en el paquete, creando un polvo fino de olor amargo. Llevó los vasos, el polvo y la botella a la habitación principal. Sirvió el alcohol y tendió al hombre la medicina junto al sake. Él tomó el polvo, pasándolo con un trago de alcohol. No hubo cambios en su expresión facial.

El alcohol y una vida dura habían terminado por matar su sentido del gusto.

La peliazul se sentó a su lado, bebiendo en silencio y a tragos cortos. Los últimos días se había agudizado su sed al beber y su padre lo hacía más y más a menudo. Entre toses y escupitajos de sangre, ambos bebían en el silencio que seguía a la tormenta. Y la tormenta, en esta ocasión, se desarrollaba silenciosa.

Se desarrollaba en los pulmones del viejo norteño.

–Natsuki –carraspeó, la voz ronca debido al esfuerzo que le demandaba hablar–. Tengo algo para que entregues –la mujer se tensó, acercándose levemente a su padre, esperando instrucciones.

–Le darás esto a la cabeza de la familia Fujino –Ordenó, mientras rebuscaba lentamente entre los pliegues de su ropa, buscando el bolsillo interno de su viejo gi– Se lo entregarás cuando yo ya esté muerto, antes de quemarme y dejar mis cenizas junto a las de tu madre –Le entregó un sobre cerrado, delgado y pequeño. Los ojos verdes lo miraron incrédulos al inicio, antes de dirigirse a los de su progenitor, acusadores.

–¡Sabías escribir y nunca me enseñaste! –Apuntó, herida.

–¿Y? Estaba preocupado enseñándote otras cosas… y lo aprendiste tú sola

–¡Pero, pude haberte escrito, pude haberlo sabido, pude haber estado contigo!

–¡Natsuki! –Tosió, escupiendo un grueso coágulo de sangre– no tengo tiempo para discutir esto… –y la mujer guardó silencio, la rabia apaciguándose y muriendo dentro de ella. Era verdad, no tenían tiempo ya–. ¿Lo harás? –Inquirió, su hija se sorprendió al encontrar debilidad en esa voz hecha de acero.

–Sí, padre –jamás se negaría a esa última voluntad.

–Bien –la miró, dejando de lado su vaso, súbitamente se veía viejo y cansado–. ¿Sabes? Te pareces a tu madre… mucho –Suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos para observar mejor a su hija.

–Eso espero… –Natsuki dejó su mirada gacha, el nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse, inquebrantable.

Y la noche que les siguió estuvo marcada por el silencio y el olor del incienso.

El hombre murió en la siguiente madrugada.

* * *

–Gracias, pero no es necesario –Natsuki alejó el plato de comida que Mai le tendía. Era la tarde del primer día en su nueva vida y había alistado a su padre, ataviándolo con sus mejores ropas, limpiando el cuerpo, afeitando la poca barba incipiente que nacía de su barbilla y colocando todo según la ceremonia prescribía. Una botella nueva de sake descansaba a su lado, el contenido esperando por su dueño. La pelirroja sentada cerca de ella, un poco más atrás, cuidando no traspasar el lugar de los familiares, miraba con tristeza y preocupación el cadáver. Unas cuantas flores que había traído consigo y la caja de metal para la comida descansaban tras ella. El plato aún caliente en sus manos, rechazado.

–Deberías comer algo, Natsuki –le reprochó, pero sin insistir más en ello– Tate y Mikoto vendrán en cuanto terminen de cerrar el negocio –la aludida asintió, el sobre que se le había confiado el día anterior ardiendo en su bolsillo.

–Mai… tengo que salir, ¿puedes cuidarle mientras estoy afuera? –Rompía todas las reglas del protocolo, pero había sido una orden directa y las reglas podían irse al infierno por ella. No apartó la mirada del cuerpo, sumergida en esa pena tan solitaria y tranquila que la había embargado.

En ocasiones era difícil decir adiós.

–Claro… ¿No necesitas ayuda con los preparativos?

–Estaré bien, solo espera aquí…– Se levantó, obligándose a partir. Si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca. Atravesó la habitación, buscando sus pertenencias. Se ciñó su gorra militar y apretó el cinturón que lucía en parte el talle de su cintura. Mantenía la costumbre de usar las piezas de ropa claves para disimular su cuerpo femenino. Totalmente uniformada hizo una reverencia al altar familiar. Ahora serviría al país que había acabado con sus ancestros. Se dirigió al recibidor, donde terminó de calzarse sus botas y, llevada por la costumbre, pronunció una palabra de despedida para salir del hogar. El hogar paterno.

Sus demonios junto a ella, caminando paso a paso.

Sus demonios y sus fantasmas siguiéndola.

Todos alejándose de la casa hacia el camino que ya conocía. Que le había sido preparado.

* * *

Las manos le temblaban cuando abrió el sobre. Mantuvo un respetuoso silencio cuando la joven apareció ataviada en el negro militar, sin realizar incómodas preguntas que no vendrían al caso. Por esa muchacha siempre había tenido consideraciones especiales, y debido a ellas mismas había aceptado su visita a esas horas de la noche, cuando se aprontaba a cenar con su familia.

Aunque ya había perdido el apetito.

Sólo había una razón por la que Kuga le hubiera escrito.

Estaba muerto. Era tan sencillo como eso, no podía ser otra razón.

Y la mirada perdida de la mujer al otro lado de su despacho lo confirmaba.

Abrió el sobre y leyó la nota con precipitación, sin realmente comprender las primeras líneas. Tuvo que recordarse de respirar y volver al inicio, tomando su tiempo para leer cada palabra, hasta llegar al final de la misiva.

La dejó de lado, suspirando. No cambiaba sus planes, pero de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse viejo, extraño, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Se paseó por unos momentos, resistiendo el impulso de quitarse los lentes y masajear el puente de su nariz. Tenía que mantenerse centrado en esto.

Se dio cuenta que la mujer esperaba una respuesta, una reacción, algo. Por supuesto, no tenía idea qué decía ahí, qué debía esperar. Para ella el hombre había muerto, su única familia había muerto y sólo cumplía una última voluntad.

"¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?"

–¿Cuándo cremarás a tu padre? –Inquirió, tomando nuevamente la carta y jugando con ella en sus manos, girándola sin descanso.

–Esta madrugada.

–Estaré allí.

Era un poco precipitado, el hombre había muerto ese día, estaba seguro, la carta no habría tomado más que un par de horas luego de la muerte antes de llegar a sus manos.

–¿Te gustaría saludar a Shizuru?

–Creo que ya le he quitado demasiado tiempo, es bien recibido en mi casa, como siempre.

–Tenlo por seguro, estaré allí, Kuga –la mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido, era un nombre que casi no usaba, incluso dentro del ejercito usaba su apellido falso, la manera que tenían de esconderse del mundo. **Aunque ahora soy sólo yo**, **nadie más que yo**. Juntó sus talones y se despidió con una reverencia rápida. Aún no quería ver a Shizuru.

La castaña sería otro golpe a su ya desestabilizado estado emocional.

–Padre la cena está… ¿Natsuki? –Su nombre se escapó sin el honorífico, presa del desconcierto absoluto. La aludida se giró, la tranquilidad que le había dado la tristeza desvaneciéndose gota a gota, a medida que el pánico bajaba por su espalda. Ahí estaba la castaña mirándola, asombrada.

Con los mismos ojos rojos.

Las mismas facciones suaves.

Más mujer que nunca.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se retorcía, viejos sentimientos naciendo con rapidez, todo el mundo regresando con rapidez hacia cuatro años atrás. Cuando las dos se habían comportado como unas niñas imbéciles. Cuando no sabían lo que era el mundo.

Cuando sabían aún menos qué era el mundo.

–Shizuru–san…– Respiró, controlando los temblores que amenazaban con atravesar su cuerpo. Necesitaba enfocarse y mantener su respiración estable. No ceder ante el pánico que disparaba la espontaneidad del momento–. Ha… ha pasado mucho tiempo… –articuló finalmente, intentando sonar calma y centrada.

–Sí…

–Hija, no cenaré hoy… llama a los criados a que alisten mis traje… tenemos un entierro al que asistir.

–¿Tenemos? –La pregunta fue conjunta, las dos jóvenes mirando hacia el hombre mayor con la interrogación escrita en sus rostros.

* * *

La castaña se mantuvo alejada, observando la pila funeraria que su antigua amiga preparaba. Incómoda cambió el peso de un pie al otro, intentando aliviar la tensión que se respiraba alrededor. Unas cuantas personas más se reunían a su alrededor, también asistiendo a la ceremonia. Y ella, en su fino kimono negro, se sentía fuera de lugar. Sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer.

_¿Por qué padre me trajo aquí?_

Natsuki, por su parte, rociaba el cadáver de su progenitor con el sake que había comprado, bebiendo un sorbo de la botella antes de empapar el cuerpo y dejar la botella ya vacía a su lado. Solo la cabeza de la familia Fujino se hallaba a su lado, observando las meticulosas preparaciones para la incineración. Se alejó un par de pasos, observando su obra. Estaba casi listo, sólo necesitaba prenderle fuego y podría despedir a ese viejo de su vida para siempre.

Un extraño entumecimiento la embargaba. Como si la pena y el dolor hubieran sido tragados por un frío estupor que no le dejaba conectar con la realización de que se había marchado. Muy muy lejos. A un lugar en el cual ella no podría alcanzarle.

Encendió la pila por los pies del hombre, el fuego rápidamente abarcando todo el cuerpo y consumiéndolo en alegres llamas naranjas que iluminaban todo el lugar.

Uno de los tantos crematorios que la ciudad ostentaba.

El humo y las cenizas pronto se esparcirían a todos los rincones de la habitación, como tantos otros habían hecho ya antes. Así terminaba todo. Acumulados en un rincón junto a los muertos de otras personas, junto a las cenizas de alguien a quien nunca se llegó a conocer.

Volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta, el entumecimiento alejándose de ella para dejarla a solas con su crudo dolor.

–Tu padre salvó mi vida hace muchos años… –inició el hombre mayor, ajustándose las mangas de su traje negro, intentando tocar con sus palabras a la mujer que estaba a su lado, aún enfundada en su uniforme militar.

–Lo supuse –contestó, con la certeza de algo asumido hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Alguna vez te contó la historia?

–No, pero no veo otra relación para una amistad entre dos personas tan distintas… –observó como las llamas se elevaban hasta el cielo, el sake ardiendo alegremente sobre el cadáver de su padre.

–¿Quieres escucharla? –La mujer asintió, sería una buena manera de soportar el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con explotar con cada crepitar de las llamas, con el ruido de las ropas ardiendo y el sonido que pronto haría el cuerpo al arder hasta sólo ser cenizas.

–Fue hace muchos años, en Hokkaido, fui buscando riquezas como muchos… Sapporo, la nueva capital, un mundo abierto, creí que podría empezar desde allí todo un nuevo negocio… y podría haberlo hecho, si hubiera llegado –hubo una sonrisa tras su voz, cierta burla a su yo de años atrás, un yo ignorante y precipitado, un necio buscando cumplir sus sueños de grandeza.

–¿Viajó en invierno?

–Sí… y me perdí en las nevadas, tu padre me encontró, me alimentó, acogió en su casa e incluso me presentó a la mujer Ainu que tomaría por esposa… tu madre.

–Es así cómo conoce mi real apellido –asintió, sin desviar la vista de la hoguera en la que la pila se había transformado, no duraría mucho más antes de que el combustible se acabase y el fuego muriese. Una gota de sudor se deslizo por una de sus sienes, el calor se hacía más y más intenso dentro de la habitación.

–Luego de que el invierno pasara y lograra establecer el negocio que pronto me trajo riquezas le recomendé borrar su nombre de los registros. Estar relacionado formalmente con un Ainu le habría traído muchos problemas… esa es la razón por la que puedes entrar al ejercito, ¿no?

–No estuve registrada como una ciudadana real hasta que me enlisté… y lo hice bajo otro nombre y otro sexo… vivo con un nombre prestado.

–¿Y ahora?– Era la misma pregunta que ella se había estado formulando, ¿y ahora, qué?

Su vida se sentía increíblemente vacía. Pero supuso que las perdidas hacían que los espacios parecieran insalvables.

–No lo sé… –murmuró, tampoco quería pensar realmente en ello. El hombre la observó de reojo, sus ojos ocultos tras el reflejo de las llamas en los cristales de sus lentes.

El futuro de la joven era parte de su responsabilidad, así lo decía la última voluntad de su antiguo amigo. El problema sería hacer que los deseos de la joven siguieran el curso de los acontecimientos necesarios para salvaguardarla de un destino cruel y oscuro. Suspiró, bajando la cabeza y susurrando una breve plegaria entre dientes.

Debería estar atento.

El tiempo no esperaba ni perdonaba a nadie.*

* * *

–Lamento lo de tu padre…

–Lamento lo que pasó entre nosotras…

–Éramos niñas

–¿Y qué somos ahora?

–Me gustaría saberlo…

Quedaron en silencio, en la oscura habitación que antes la morena llamaba hogar. Natsuki desvió la vista hacia el techo, preguntándose por qué su padre siempre se negó a usar energía eléctrica. Ya era muy tarde para preguntarle.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

La tarde y noche habían pasado en un sueño, un sueño extraño que divagaba entre una pesadilla y un sueño extraño.

–Te he extrañado –y sonrió. Sintió la sonrisa nacer como hacía algún tiempo ya no lo hacía. Ella también la había extrañado.

Mucho.

–Eran juegos –afirmó, reclinándose en el suelo de la vieja casa. La madera crujió al recibir su peso, al otro lado de la habitación la castaña se removió, buscando una posición más cómoda.

–Eran muchas cosas… –eran juegos de adolescentes, eran incursiones en la adultez, eran estupideces y eran verdades universales. Tautologías ya descubiertas y mentiras bien armadas que costaba desvelar. Eran muchas cosas, y las dos lo sabían.

–¿Qué queda de todo eso?

–Nosotras, o lo que estemos dispuestas a dar –Natsuki sonrió ante la afirmación de la mujer. ¿Dar? Ella ya no tenía nada, incluso había perdido a su padre, sólo era una militar de bajo rango. Podría marcharse con el ejército y permanecer ahí hasta que su retiro fuera inminente.

Una vida solitaria y carente de mayores significados.

–Dar… no tengo nada para dar, ¿sabes? –declaró, exponiendo en palabras lo que su mente no cesaba de pensar.

–Tú eres suficiente… realmente te he extrañado –había extrañado su acento áspero, su voz ronca, sus palabras sinceras, sus respuestas ingeniosas, había extrañado tenerla cerca. Había extrañado a la mujer de pelo azul oscuro que solía llenar sus días sin que ella se diera cuenta. _Era ciega e ingenua… no más._

–Sí… –y entre el dolor un sentimiento de cálido bienestar nacía. El alivio de escuchar de nuevo esa suave voz que siempre terminaba cautivándola.

–¿Te irás? –Inquirió, recordando el uniforme militar que usaba.

–En un par de semanas.

–¿Volverás? –Y la pregunta esperaba una positiva respuesta. Sus planes de seguir en el ejército de manera continua se difuminaron en el aire nocturno ante la petición.

–Sí… –no podía negarse a ella. Creía que lo había superado, pero empezaba a darse cuenta que seguía dentro del círculo de su adolescencia. No se iba, no la dejaba de perseguir moverla en círculos hacia sí misma, hacia el mismo punto.

–Bien hecho, Teniente –ella también se recostó, ahora su cabeza rozando la de la morena, una paz empezaba a invadirla, la hacía olvidar las escenas que había presenciado unas horas antes. La pira, la muerte, el suave llanto de la mujer cercana a ella y la peliazul, al frente, luciendo derrotada y cabizbaja. Luego de eso la había seguido, su padre le había asentido y sin decir palabra la había dejado marchar, la había seguido porque la extrañaba. Porque la quería.

Porque aunque hubiesen pasado cuatro años ya podía sentir como nuevamente la necesitaba. Natsuki la había dejado entrar sin mediar palabra, sosteniendo la puerta corrediza para ella y cerrándola a sus espaldas. Luego había depositado las cenizas de su padre en la urna familiar y encendido dos inciensos. Ahora el aire aromatizado las acompañaba, por la ventana el horizonte empezaba a rayar el alba. Y ellas seguían sumergidas en esa extraña pero cómoda situación.

–¿Reconociste la insignia?

–Lamento el golpe… –Natsuki alzó la vista, intentando encontrar su silueta en medio de esa débil luminosidad que nacía lentamente. Buscaba su vista para comprender a qué se refería, luego, como un flechazo, el recuerdo de su abrupta separación la asaltó. Su nariz cosquilleó al pensar en ello.

–No importa, lamento haberte gritado.

–Ara, ara, Natsuki se está disculpando, eso es nuevo –rió, recordando a la adolescente con ropas gastadas que siempre corría entregando paquetes y haciendo recados. Casi pudo ver, a través de la oscuridad, el puchero que la morena estaría haciendo, molesta por su declaración–. Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

Natsuki relajó el rostro, deshaciendo el puchero que, efectivamente, había adquirido con el comentario de la castaña, una sonrisa floreció de nuevo–. Sí, estamos bien –**Se pierde y se gana… ¿no es así, viejo?**

Permanecieron el resto de la mañana en silencio, observando cómo el techo se volvía más y más nítido antes de caer dormidas.

* * *

–Están reclutando voluntarios, van a viajar a la península al oeste –Natsuki estuvo a punto de escupir la cerveza de su boca, Nao levantó una ceja al verla atragantarse patéticamente y golpear su pecho, en busca de aire. A su alrededor el aire vibraba, agitado, en el bar al que se habían ido de copas.

–¿La tomarán? –La morena observó a su compañero y subordinado. Ambos compartían el mismo secreto. Nao aún no soltaba toda su historia, era una persona reservada y enigmática, que escondía tras risas y comentarios vulgares verdades agudas y peligrosas como navajas. Natsuki sabía que parte de su familia provenía de Rusia, habían llegado hacia años y la mujer había nacido en Japón, pero jamás hablaba de ellos. De hecho, jamás hablaba de nadie, tampoco de por qué estaba en el ejército. Una noche simplemente, luego de los ejercicios diarios, la había seguido hasta los baños, exponiendo su secreto con una facilidad pasmosa. La mujer había sonreído y apuntado a sus propios pechos, ocultos tras el sucio uniforme de soldado raso "parece que compartimos más de lo que creía…" fue la única observación que realizó.

Natsuki sabía que era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga.

Natsuki sabía que las dos pendían de un hilo.

Natsuki sabía que más les valía cuidarse las espaldas en conjunto.

Y por eso, incluso cuando se encontraban a solas, nunca se referían a ellas mismas en femenino. Solo Shizuru seguía haciéndolo, el resto había adoptado la costumbre de tratarla más y más como un hombre, como un soldado.

–Colonizar sería la palabra correcta… –una gota de sudor corrió por su espalda, el calor empezaba a golpear con fuerza esos días, el estío en su plenitud. En su voz detectó una nota de inseguridad o, quizás incluso, de reproche.

–La nación se expande –intentó convencerla la morena, justificando la campaña militar que se venía por delante. La pelirroja apuró su trago, desestimando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano.

–¿Cuán bueno es eso? –Preguntó cuando bajó el vaso de cerveza. La incredulidad escrita en todo su rostro.

Natsuki miró hacia ambos costados, bajando el tono de voz para no levantar sospechas– te acusarán de traición si andas por ahí diciendo esas cosas, Nao –agregó, el ejército y la armada ganaban cada día más y más popularidad. La idea de una nación poderosa y grande, expandiendo la cultura japonesa hacia los países cercanos era un ideal que ganaba fuerzas en la población día a día.

–Pero sigue siendo una verdad. Pueden encarcelarla, no significa que sea menos verdadero o que finalmente no caerá por su propio peso– La mujer levantó la mano, pidiendo más cerveza a la camarera que atendía las mesas. Una sonrisa ancha y la promesa de que llegaría en menos de un minuto la dejaron satisfecha.

–La nación se expande, el imperio japonés es grande y será aún más grande.

–Deberías empezar a leer más historia y también mirar más lejos, Teniente –cambió la posición en su asiento, subiendo su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda. Una nota de aburrimiento empezaba a nacer en su voz.

–¿Quieres oponerte al progreso, Sargento? –enfatizó la palabra 'Sargento', una manera que tenían de dejarse entender que hablaban temas serios, no las típicas bromas y comentarios de mal gusto que solían hacer para matar el tiempo.

–Quiero recordar que soy un ser humano, lo que viene será grandioso y terrible. Lo que viene será crear en base a fuerza los caminos rojos que hay en la bandera… –agradeció la cerveza que llegaba, bebiendo rápidamente un trago largo, hablar de esos temas la dejaba sedienta.

–No digas tonterías, aún nada ha pasado –lo dijo con un tono de voz plagado de dudas. No era cierto que nada había pasado, pero podía seguir mintiéndose a ella misma. Solía hacerlo, después de todo, lo había estado haciendo toda esa semana mientras frecuentaba el hogar de los Fujino. **Solo fue para terminar de encargarme del destino de la casa…**

–Lo que no significa que no pasará… –Nao estaba empezando a cansarse. Había regresado hacía un par de días, buscando a su superior para dedicarse esos días que aún tenían libres para beber como el cielo y el emperador mandaban, pero se había encontrado con algo nuevo. Natsuki, de alguna manera, había cambiado. Y aún no decidía si prefería ese cambio o no.

–Tal vez vaya…

–¿Quieres convertirte en un asesino? –Escupió la pregunta, incrédula que la mujer hubiera siquiera insinuado la posibilidad. Sería una opresión y ella no quería tomar ninguna parte en ello.

–Quiero alejarme de este lugar –"_Bueno, eso se ve…_" pensó la pelirroja, apurando otro trago de cerveza helada, necesitaba un poco luego de semejantes palabras. Si Natsuki decidía ir toda la sección tendría que ir con ella. Eso incluía, por supuesto, a Nao.

–Entonces espera un poco más, hay vientos de guerra… y tal como están las cosas no permaneceremos callados en eso tampoco –intentó convencerla. Prefería enfrentarse en una guerra, aún con posibilidades más altas de morir, que ir disparándole a civiles por las calles de un país desconocido.

–Creo que piensas mucho –Natsuki bebió otro trago, aún sin saber qué estaba diciendo. Ella tampoco quería ir, sólo lanzaba sugerencias al azar, sin saber realmente qué decía. El calor embotaba su cerebro y la cerveza la dejaba con las puntas de los dedos ligeras y hormigueantes.

–Soy adivino, Kruger, nada se me escapa, toma mi palabra, estaremos en guerra pronto…

–Si tú lo dices… –se rindió, era una estupidez y ella también lo sabía. No lo tomaría como una posibilidad real, pero aún así…

–No vayas al oeste, piensa en lo que tienes acá y aférrate a ello. Evítalo… y de paso evítanoslo a nosotros –Sentenció, golpeando la mesa con su vaso, pidiendo más cerveza a la camarera en ese caluroso día de agosto.

* * *

Shizuru la observó con una mueca de total desconcierto en el rostro.

**¿Por qué mierda siquiera estoy sugiriendo esto?**

–No vayas, Natsuki, será una tontería –dejó la taza de té que sostenía entre las manos sobre la mesa. Habían estado conversando sobre cosas triviales antes de que la morena soltara esa bomba sin sentido. Los ojos carmesíes brillaron unos momentos con confusión antes de llenarse lentamente con ira.

–Espero que no digas eso en un lugar público –murmuró, intentando esconder la vergüenza que empezaba a subir por su rostro.

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Céntrate en lo que estamos discutiendo!… y mírame cuando conversemos, ¿lo sabes, no? Ya sabes que pasará ahí… –golpeó la mesa, intentando enfatizar sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sería una estupidez. No había honor en ello.

Y si ella estaba hablando del honor era porque realmente el asunto era grande.

–Sería una muy buena paga, además ofrecen promociones y condecoraciones… –insistió, sin fuerzas. Ella tampoco quería ir, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Honestamente, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

**Quiero su atención… ¡Mierda quiero su atención!**

**¡Detente, Natsuki! ¡Detente!**

–¿Por reprimir civiles y someter a la población bajo la _grandeza_ del imperio?– Shizuru no escondió cierto desprecio al hablar del imperio. Era una ciudadana muy particular, una de las pocas que pensaba que el poder que anhelaba la nación se obtenía por el sacrificio de muchas vidas y culturas, de muchas cosas más valiosas. Pero, a la vez, esa misma expansión era la que le estaba permitiendo surgir, la que les estaba brindando años dorados en la economía del país.

_¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_

–Podría hacer una diferencia –intentó justificarse. Reculando hacia atrás visiblemente en su asiento, la lógica de la situación y de su propio sentido del honor ganando, aplastando cualquier sugerencia que hubiera propuesto.

–No, no podrías, eres sólo un teniente, no harás ninguna diferencia en la práctica, puedes incluso terminar sin tu puesto… Natsuki, piénsalo, ¿por qué quieres ir? El dinero no es una excusa, ya te he dicho, si te asociaras conmigo no habría necesidad de ello… y tampoco necesitas la promoción, eres joven y he escuchado que tienen muchas esperanzas puestas en tu carrera, subirás rápido en el ejército… –y eso era verdad. Su padre la llevaba a cenas con cargos del ejército y otros comerciantes, políticos, extranjeros, personas de alta sociedad que le permitirían establecer buenos contactos en los negocios. En esas cenas había escuchado un par de comentarios sobre este recluta, este teniente que se pensaba pronto sería ascendido. Para que un oficial de bajo rango como Natsuki fuera nombrado en una situación así debía de ser importante, debía realmente ser muy importante.

–¿Asociarme a ti? ¿Cómo? ¿Recuerdas que sólo soy una fraudulenta mujer en el ejército sin siquiera un apellido real? No digas tonterías… no tengo tantas oportunidades para surgir… yo no tengo el imperio familiar en su apogeo para respaldarme –lo dijo con la intención de molestarla, quería que la echara, que le gritara, que la mandara al demonio. Acabarle la paciencia y por fin tener una excusa para alejarse de ella, alejarse de las cosas que le provocaba. Volver a lo que habían sido años atrás.

Alejarse de la Natsuki en la que se convertía cuando la castaña andaba cerca. La respuesta no fue la que esperaba, sin embargo, fue la que la desarmó por completo.

–Entonces cásate conmigo –y no había rastro de duda en su voz, una decisión que había estado considerando por largo tiempo antes de proponérsela, por largo tiempo luego de que su padre la llamase a su despacho para discutir el futuro familiar.

Después de que le hubiera enseñado la vieja nota del padre de la morena.

–¿Qué?

**¿Cómo se supone que responda a eso?**

* * *

**1915, 1 de Enero.**

El año nuevo extranjero era celebrado en la residencia Fujino, parte de la política modernista que los ciudadanos empezaban a adoptar. Se festejaba a la usanza extranjera, con copas, música, comida e invitados cercanos a la familia. Todos acomodados en el gran salón de la ahora mansión. Natsuki cambió su copa de mano por cuarta vez, más incómoda que nada. Para ella esa celebración no tenía sentido, nunca la había considerado, y más le parecía un gastadero de dinero que una fiesta válida. Observó de reojo a sus anfitriones, los Fujino, padre e hija, brillando en medio de ese medio social, haciendo tratos y contactos que les ayudarían a fortalecer los negocios familiares, supuso.

Y ella seguía ahí, incómoda, enfundada en sus botas y con la copa con licor extraño que nunca había probado. Mai había comentado algo de la celebración, el restaurante estaría lleno a reventar. Ahora que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad y gozaba de gran popularidad se llenaba en cualquier tipo de celebración. Y su amiga abriría el local como una ocasión especial, le dijo. Los precios subirían como locos, le dijo.

Lamentablemente no podría compartir esa noche con ella, le dijo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes buscó con la vista el distintivo color de pelo de su subordinada. La había traído con ella, alguien para no sentirse tan perdida en ese mundo extraño. En el que prefería no molestar a la castaña que trabajaba haciendo negocios, ganando experiencias, haciéndose conocida entre los contactos de su padre. En el que prefería no ver a la castaña enfundada en ese vestido rojo algo ceñido que le disparaba la imaginación y la sangre por las venas.

–¡Nao! ¿Dónde estás, inútil alcohólico? –Dijo en voz baja, más como una pregunta a sí misma que una interpelación a su amiga algo dada a la bebida. Encontró a la mujer con una copa en su mano, ya vacía, y buscando por el mesero que le traería la siguiente. Abrió la boca para llamarla y matar el tiempo en una conversación grosera y de mal gusto que aliviaría la tensión que sentía en esos momentos, pero la voz de su otra **amiga** la desvió de su curso. Shizuru la llamaba con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa blanca que siempre terminaba por desarmarla.

**Esa sonrisa es más peligrosa que una ráfaga de balas…**

O al menos eso le parecía.

Se encaminó con pasos seguros, a pesar de la incertidumbre que la recorría **Joder, eres un Capitán del ejército Imperial Japonés, ¡Muestra algo de valor, inútil!**

–Capitán –y la intromisión la sorprendió. No lo esperaba, no cuando era la madrugada del 1 de Enero y la refinada gente de la capital con la que debía pasar esa noche celebrara un nuevo año. El soldado traía consigo un papel doblado, un telegrama. El soldado era uno de los dos pobres diablos que había traído consigo, pagaban castigo por desobediencia montando guardia en la entrada de la residencia, expuestos al frío invernal.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al verlo llegar, reconoció inmediatamente la situación.

La estaban llamando, llamando a servicio.

El norte de China debería ser tomado.

Se excusó ante sus invitados e, intercambiando una rápida mirada con la castaña que se encontraba frente a ella, se alejó, siguiendo al soldado raso que la llamaba. Solo los ojos verdes y atentos de su ahora teniente registraron el rastro de preocupación. Nao observó cómo se retiraba y cómo, segundos después, la anfitriona del hogar se disculpaba y tomaba la misma dirección.

Natsuki leyó el telegrama rápidamente, despidiendo al muchacho en el proceso. Debía volver a su puesto, cerca de la entrada, donde cumplía penitencia en el frío invierno de Enero. La mujer descolgó el auricular, agradeciendo que la mansión tuviera un teléfono en funcionamiento. Ir en busca de un esa noche sería increíblemente difícil, dadas las situaciones. Marcó con rapidez el número garabateado en la nota y espero a que las distintas líneas la derivaran a la voz de su superior. La áspera voz del hombre no se hizo esperar, presentando rangos Natsuki se introdujo con rapidez, la conexión se sentía lejana y era posible que fallase, tal vez debido a la nevada que caía fuera, incesablemente.

–Necesitaremos refuerzos, los chinos deben ver que estamos dispuestos a usar la fuerza para conseguir las demandas, Capitán, se le espera junto a su compañía en una semana en el regimiento de Niigata –comandó el hombre sin dilaciones, esperando la respuesta afirmativa de su subordinada.

–Entendido, Coronel –era todo lo necesario. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un murmullo antes de que el sonido muriese, el teléfono ya colgado. La morena suspiró, pasando su mano libre por su rostro. No esperaba ser llamada a servicio por el invierno. Creía que el gobierno mantendría un perfil más bajo respecto a lo que sucedía en el norte de China y en el resto del mundo.

Qué ilusa había sido, la "Gran guerra" estaba en todo su apogeo, nadie tendría tregua o descanso hasta que acabase.

–Natsuki… –Se giró, sorprendida, estampando el auricular en la pared de regreso a su sitio.

–¡Shizuru! –Por la mirada dolida que le dedicó se dio cuenta que la mujer sabía que sucedía, seguramente había escuchado la breve conversación con su superior–. ¿Por qué no estás con el resto? Estarán extrañándote, tu padre no podrá mantenerlos ocupados mucho tiempo…

–¿Cuándo te marchas? –Preguntó sin rodeos. Los ojos rojos brillando, una mezcla de indignación e ira que no estaban dirigidas hacia ella pero que, de igual manera, resultaban muy amenazantes.

–En un par de días… me necesitan en Niigata en una semana… –Y con la muerte de esa frase un incómodo silencio se instaló entre las dos. Destruyendo el puente de su comunicación. La atmósfera se hacía pesada, el aire denso dejaba predecir el inicio de algo irrecuperable. El inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Estaban ante una encrucijada del destino y muchos caminos se abrían ante ellas, esperando para ser transitados, conocidos, acabados. Pero, ¿cuál era el camino correcto a recorrer?

–¿Algún día responderás mi pregunta? –Natsuki parpadeó un par de veces, su cerebro haciendo rápidamente el par de conexiones necesarias para saber hacia dónde se dirigía la pregunta. El mal estar que se había apoderado de su estómago desde que tomó el teléfono en sus manos se agudizó, una patada nerviosa que le hacía temblar ligeramente las manos. Consideró por un momento desviar la pregunta, no tomarla en serio y fingir demencia. Pero los ojos rojos de la mujer frente a ella exigían verdad, y ella misma también la deseaba.

–No entiendo… ¿por qué no buscas un hombre que te ayude a engrandecer el imperio familiar? ¿Un hombre que te dé hijos, un hombre con el que tengas un matrimonio real? –Inquirió, materializando al fin las dudas que la carcomían por dentro. Hacía cinco años que el tema se había propuesto entre las dos y, luego de esa única vez, había permanecido en un silencio consensuado. La morena había huido. No al oeste, sino al norte, a tomar parte de la civilización y urbanización del vasto territorio que aún estaba libre e indómito en la gran isla que daba al mar del norte. Se alejó de la ciudad por un año. No había dejado de hablarle, su correspondencia se hizo más y más frecuente durante esos doce meses, pero había sido suficiente para acallar el tema entre las dos.

Ahora volvía a la vida.

Y volvía para ser resuelto.

–No quiero nada de eso… te quiero a ti… –Shizuru dio unos pasos hacia ella, buscando su rostro con sus manos, quería transmitirle ese sentimiento de que todo estaría bien. Esa calidez que ella sentía cuando pensaba en el tema. Las mismas ilusiones que, en ocasiones, la atrapaban, sumergiéndola en sueños diurnos, en ensoñaciones en las que su futuro se veía de una manera muy particular, pero muy acogedora. Quería convencerla que era la opción correcta a tomar.

–Ahora mismo, hay una brecha entre nosotras… –Comentó la morena, mientras negaba con la cabeza, antes de girarse e intentar huir nuevamente de lugar. Observó su espalda alejarse, inalcanzable. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, creciendo más y más. Tenía que alcanzar, tenía que hacerlo.

Esa sería quizás su última oportunidad.

Dadas las circunstancias, podría ser realmente la última posibilidad… para las dos.

–¡Natsuki! –La tomó por el hombro, deteniéndola. La mujer se volvió hacia ella, los ojos heridos de un animal atrapado.

–¡No quieres a alguien como yo junto a ti! –Gritó, liberándose de su agarre– ¡No soy nadie! ¡No te puedo ofrecer nada! ¡No tengo siquiera la fina sangre que deberías adherir a tu familia! –Retrocedió, buscando la puerta y cerrándola de un golpe, protegiendo su conversación de oídos ajenos–. No quieres tenerme cerca…

–Natsuki…

–Sólo soy otro sangre sucia tratando de ganarse el pan en base a mentiras bien diseñadas… –recargó su espalda contra la madera lisa de la puerta, lisa y maciza, bien diseñada, como todo en la casa Fujino. Ella no encajaría ahí, no era su lugar, no era su deber.

No importaba cuánto lo quisiera, tenía que sobreponerse a sus deseos y llevar la vida adusta que las condiciones le brindaban.

–¿Lo dices porque eres mitad Ainu? –Preguntó, sin dejar que la incertidumbre o la duda quebraran su voz. No veía el punto de la peliazul. ¿Acaso eso importaba? La unión sería perfecta, la tendría a su lado, _completa_, suya por ley.

Y, además, el control total del imperio familiar.

Con ella estaría lista para tomar el lugar para el que tanto tiempo se había preparado. Pondría en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, abriría ramas en el extranjero, se valdría de los idiomas que había estudiado todos esos años. Podría hacer tantas cosas si la tenía a su lado.

Si contaba con la fuerza que le brindaba el sólo tenerla a su lado.

–Cómo…– No alcanzó a finalizar su pregunta, era obvio. Su padre, el viejo Fujino, se lo había contado a su sucesora. Shizuru la miraba decidida. ¿Hacía cuánto lo sabía? ¿Hacía cuánto lo había aceptado?

¿Qué era en realidad lo que esa mujer quería?

De pronto las certezas se transformaron en incertidumbres.

–¿Me quieres sólo para alcanzar la cabeza de la familia? –inquirió, la espalda rígida, el cuerpo tenso, de esa respuesta dependía mucho. Y las dos lo sabían.

La castaña sintió la presión creciendo sobre ella, ¿cuál era la respuesta correcta?

_Creo que lo mejor será apostar por la verdad… aunque esa verdad me asuste a mí misma_

–En parte… –se removió, buscando una silla en la pequeña habitación dónde se encontraba el teléfono –Te quiero entera, te quiero como compañera, como conyugue, como socia, como amiga…– _E incluso a veces como amante_– te quiero a mi lado todos los días, te necesito como soporte, te estimo como consejera… te deseo como un todo… no quiero usarte para conseguir acceso a todo el poder económico de mi familia… quiero que me ayudes, que lo engrandezcamos juntas… –la morena callaba, más y más sorprendida por las declaraciones que fluían con verdad de la boca de su amiga. **O más que amiga…**– no mentiré, quiero el poder familiar, hay tantas cosas por hacer, por descubrir, mi padre está cansado y ya no podemos posponer por más tiempo la sucesión. Pero también te quiero en casa, te quiero cerca… Natsuki, se me parte el corazón de susto y de alivio cada vez que marchas a una expedición, cada vez que regresas del frente, cada vez que te convocan ante la amenaza de posible ataque…

–Shizuru…

–Si vas a morir en el frente, bien… pero al menos dame el gusto de tenerte solo para mí aunque sea un día– Terminó, su voz bajando de volumen hasta no ser más que un susurro, un murmullo que se perdía y confundía con el ruido apagado de las voces que provenían del salón, donde el resto bebía y reía ignorantes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor–. No puedo detenerte, ni encerrarte… pero puedo unirte a mí de por vida…

En las palabras había más de súplica que de afirmación.

–Yo…

–Capitán Kruger, ¿Qué sucede? –La teniente golpeó la puerta cerrada, sobresaltando a las dos mujeres en la habitación–. ¿Qué pasó? –Había salido a interrogar el pobre diablo que cumplía el castigo cuidando la puerta, pero no tuvo nada interesante para decirle y su superior estaba tomando mucho tiempo para una simple llamada, incluso aunque fuera una de crucial importancia.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, recordando que no estaban solas en la casa y los invitados esperaban.

–¡Ya voy! –Gritó, respondiendo y comprándoles un poco más de tiempo. Solo un poco.

Unos minutos más.

Finalmente la cuenta regresiva llegaba a su fin, luego de años de correr incansable e irremediablemente, llegaba a su fin.

Una decisión debía ser tomada.

Fuera quien fuera, fuera lo que fuera, pero debía ser tomada.

–Yo…– e**scúpelo, de una puta vez, escúpelo, mierda, ¡libérate!** – Yo…

Shizuru no le dio tiempo a responder, atravesó la distancia que las separaba en dos zancadas, harta de la incertidumbre y la indecisión. Harta de esperar, de suponer, harta de los juegos absurdos que mantenían. Harta de las seducciones veladas, las miradas entrecruzadas, las palabras evitadas y los temas olvidados.

Harta de toda esa estúpida burocracia que las había tomado.

Lo destruiría todo, de un solo asalto, en un solo movimiento.

Acabaría con ese frío muro de hielo que habían creado.

La sostuvo por las solapas del traje, atrayéndola hacia sí misma en un movimiento cerrado, compacto. Las insignias que pendían del cuello alto de la morena le rasparon la piel que recubría sus dedos, pero desechó la sensación en un parpadeo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Natsuki no alcanzó a soltar la palabra que se formaba en sus labios cuando la castaña la besó. Sus palabras se perdieron en esa sensación caliente que nacía como hierro líquido desde su boca y se expandía por su cuerpo como fuego avivado.

Un beso inexperto, burdo, tosco.

Caliente, fuerte, pasional.

No se había dado realmente cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba.

Antes de que Shizuru pudiera separarse, cortando el breve contacto entre las dos, dispuesta a ver la reacción en la morena y sellar sus destinos de una buena vez, Natsuki la atrajo más hacia sí misma, arrojándose hacia una de las paredes, aprisionándola entre la muralla y sus brazos, aprisionándola con un hambre salvaje que empezaba a dominarla.

La necesitaba, cuánto la necesitaba.

Se lo había imaginado, la había sentido en sueños. Había olido ese perfume días enteros, había maldecido entre dientes y mordido sus labios, conteniéndose. Había hecho de todo para controlar sus instintos salvajes.

Y ahora era ella quién los desataba.

Los golpes en la puerta la trajeron a la realidad. Levantó la vista, en dirección a los ruidos, recordando el por qué estaba allí. Shizuru se aferraba a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas, respirando entrecortadamente contra su pecho. Natsuki la miró unos segundos, reprimiendo el deseo de apropiarse nuevamente de ella, de recorrer su pelo alborotado, sus ojos brillantes, la boca roja que le sonreía insegura. De apropiarse totalmente de ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza se alejó, incrédula, insegura de qué exactamente había pasado.

Abrió la puerta para recibir a su subordinada con las noticias que les preparaban su futuro.

Tendrían que partir en unos tres días. ¿Cuánto podrían hacer en esos tres días que les quedaban?

* * *

**1915, 1 de Junio.**

–¿Y eso? –Shizuru observó como su esposa traía entre las manos un pequeño barril de Sake. Natsuki había llegado de la expedición militar hacía unos días, con unas cuantas heridas de bala que había adquirido en las escaramuzas, rasguños que la mujer insistía no eran nada serio, y con un nuevo rango luciéndose en la solapa de su cuello–. Ara, ara, mi Teniente Coronel, ¿por qué sigue usando su uniforme cuando se encuentra fuera de servicio?

–Porque no tengo otra ropa –contestó escuetamente, sin faltar a la verdad. Nunca había considerado necesario usar otro tipo de vestimenta desde que unió filas al ejército. Su kimono negro, el que había usado para la boda, era lo único que resaltaba de manera distinta en su armario, y no lo usaría como algo diario–. Y esto –puntualizó, ubicando el barril entre las dos, en la pequeña mesa que la castaña usaba para preparar té–, es nuestro sake ceremonial… nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de romper el barril en la boda… –comentó, el rojo tomando control de sus mejillas. Su mujer sonrió, cruzando la distancia que las separaba para besarla suavemente.

–¿Ya no volverás a irte? –Preguntó, su frente tocando la contraria en un gesto de intimidad.

–Me dieron libre por un par de meses… no quieren seguir poniendo más presión bélica dada la situación actual… además, ahora mismo, la guerra se da por mar– Natsuki dejó que las últimas palabras murieran en sus labios, presionando la boca roja de la castaña contra la suya, robándole un beso tras otro, nunca satisfecha.

Esos meses lejos de ella se le habían hecho eternos.

–¿Has tenido problemas tomando el control de los negocios sin mí por aquí? –Inquirió, antes de volver a besarla rápidamente, dispuesta a cortar la conversación, las palabras, las frases. Dispuesta a tomar cada palabra de la boca que parecía más que dispuesta a prodigárselas.

–Algunos… ya sabes cómo son esos viejos gruñones –se alejó levemente, buscando los ojos verdes de su mujer, ojos verdes y profundos como bosques bañados luego de una lluvia otoña–. Te extrañé–

–Ya estoy de regreso… –se adelantó, recostando parte de su cuerpo sobre la mesa para alcanzar los labios de su pareja. Shizuru rió tras el beso y la alejó, señalando el uniforme militar que lucía.

–Tenemos que hacer algo con eso –sentenció, levantando una ceja ante el puchero que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de su mujer–. Natsuki, no será tan terrible, créeme –la morena suspiró, dándose por vencida. Era cierto, no podía usar el mismo uniforme por esos dos meses, tendría que doblegarse a lo que su mujer dijera.

Miró sus manos, recogidas sobre la mesa, y sonrió. No era malo, después de todo.

–Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde la noche de bodas… –la morena se tensó con la pregunta de la castaña, ¿Algo había ido mal? ¿Algo no le había gustado? ¿Había cometido algún error?

–Sabía que las mujeres Ainu se tatuaban pero… ¿un lobo en la espalda? –En medio de esa inconsciencia que el cuerpo de su mujer le producía, en la droga que ambas compartían extasiadas, había caído en cuenta el tatuaje que lucía en la espalda, el azul oscuro recortando el blanco de la piel. Natsuki respiró, tranquila, era por lejos la pregunta que menos le preocupaba. Sonrió y tomó el barril entre las manos, acariciando las líneas suaves que lo definían.

–Es algo así cómo tradición familiar… algún día lo explicaré mejor, ahora…– dejó el barril y tomó sus manos entre las suyas–, es hora de cumplir la tradición.

–Hablando de tradiciones… he escuchado una muy interesante que se utiliza en los países europeos, sobre unos anillos –Shizuru sonrió, una sonrisa que ocultaba una intención tras ella. Natsuki leyó lo que ocultaba y la idea empezó a cuajar en su mente. El tenerla para sí no era suficiente, necesitaba decírselo a todo el mundo y dejarlo en claro.

–Oi, oi…

Aunque, a pesar de todo, quizás no sería una mala idea.

No sería para nada una mala idea.

* * *

***Ana Karenina: Novela de León Tolstói, publicada en 1877.  
**

***Furoshiki: Paño tradicional japonés utilizado para envolver y transportar objetos.  
**

***Seiza: Posición de artes maciales, se sientan sobre los pies, dejando los empeines hasta el suelo.  
**

***Time waits for no one: Proverbio inglés (Sí, lo tradujé y lo puse, así de poco original)  
**

**NdA: Y aquí está, como dije, el fic que tenía preparado. Honestamente... he andado bastante errática con mis tiempos de escritura, no sé cuándo subiré algo nuevo. Espero les haya gustado, me tomé algunas libertades en la rigurosidad de la historia contextual del Japón de la época, pero intenté ser lo más cercana posible a ella. Por cierto, antes de retirarme, _Lacroixmich_ gracias por tu enorme esfuerzo con el beteo de este one... de verdad lo agradezco, muchísimo.**

**Hasta la próxima, ¡Saludos!**


End file.
